Age of Darkness
by Destineylegend
Summary: Rukato, RenaxGuil, and JerixHenry pairing. The ultimate battle for the digital world and the real world begins in this exiting story. Set after the movie Runaway Locomon, full summary inside. R&R thank you.
1. Doommon appears, the dark plan

Disclaimer: This Doommon in the story is mine, I don't own anything else.

A/N: Here is my second digimon fan fic. I hope it is good. The following summary will tell you a little bit about it. I'm not good at summary's, so don't blame me. Read on and enjoy the prologue of the story.

Summary: Set immdeiatly after the movie "Runaway Locomon" or whatever it is. Daemon plans on using Takato to conquer the digital world. While Takato deals with emotions he is suddenly having for Rika. Azulongmon and the other sovereings plan for the ultimate digital battle. The new evil of Doommon and Daemon could destroy everything the tamers fought to protect. Can Rika, Renamon, and Azulongmon, stop Takato before its too late? Can they stop Daemon before he destroys everything? And what will happen when the tamers have to fight Takato, will they actually destroy him? The battle of all time is about to begin. And Rika, and Takato are the major players, along with their digimon. Who will win the final battle. Find out in this brand new story. Age of Darkness. Rukato (RikaxTakato) pairing, don't know if their will be any others. You'll find out later.

Prologue

Doommon appears, the dark plan

Daemon let out a sigh as he headed through his castle. He had black wings, and his usual red cloak around his body. He turned his eyes when he approached a certain room, and then he entered. "Is it almost complete?" he asked.

"Yes Lord Daemon," Datamon simply stated as he was fiddling with the controls. "This new creature is going to be strong enough to crush the tamers."

"I hope so," Daemon sighed again. He glided over to where the image of the creature was beginning to form. He looked at the stats on the computer and gave a smirk. "Soon, the ancient digimon, Doommon, will return."

"Yes, he will," Datamon said as he finished up his job and walked over to Daemon. "All that's left is for you to give him life." Daemon nodded as he moved over to the specific devise. "One of your attacks should do it."

"Chaos Flare!" Daemon commanded. A stream of fire shot out into the machine, and began to harness the power to the sleeping digimon. After a while, the attack ended and the two digimon watched as the door to the capsule opened. Doommon stepped out of his hibernation and looked around. He was a digimon with black skin, and golden wings. His hands were nothing but claws. His eyes were bloody red, and he had sets of sharp teeth lining his mouth. He had a helmet on his head, with two red horns coming out of it. He looked around and his gaze fell on Daemon.

"Lord Daemon," Doommon said.

"I see you know me," Daemon smirked.

"Yes," Doommon simply stated.

"Very well, follow me," Daemon said.

"Wait!" Datamon shouted. "I still need to run some tests." Doommon turned his head to the small ultimate digimon and sighed.

"Doom Claw!" Doommon shouted. His right purple claw, glowed a shining black color as he swiped out and reduced the small digimon to data with only 1 percent of his power.

"How much power did you use?" Daemon asked. He could tell that Doommon didn't use all of his power.

"1 percent," Doommon simply stated as he made to follow his lord.

"How much would you use to fight me?" Daemon asked, seeing if he was worthy.

"Probably 95 percent," Doommon said.

"That must mean I'm pretty powerful," Daemon laughed.

"You are," Doommon said as he continued to follow Daemon through his castle. A little while later, they entered a computer room that had the images of a young boy with goggles on his head. "What's this?" Doommon asked.

"A person who has the strength and power we need to conquer the digital world," Daemon said. "The boys name is Takato, and his partner is Guilmon."

"I see, what's special about a digimon tamer?" Doommon asked.

"He can biomerge with his Guilmon and make Gallantmon," Daemon said. "If I give him a little push, he can digivolve to an ancient digimon."

"The only evil ancient digimon that's my level, is Shadowmon," Doommon said.

"Precisely," Daemon nodded. "Gallantmon can shadow digivolve to Shadowmon."

"Interesting," Doommon said. "Where is he?"

"Right now, he is just finishing up a battle with some annoying creatures," Daemon said. "And trying to save locomon."

"Caring about others, a weak characteristic," Doommon said.

"You got that right," Daemon nodded. He motioned for the computer to show a different person. "Meet Rika, and her partner, Renamon."

"What about her," Doommon said. "I think Takato is more important than a worthless female."

"You see my friend, this Rika, holds a special place in Takato's heart," Daemon simply said. "She could prove to be very troublesome in the long run."

"You mean, she could ruin our plans, since Takato loves this girl?" Doommon asked.

"Yes," Daemon simply said as he turned his head to look at Doommon. "So, we have to capture him and Guilmon, and then bring them here. Once here, I can erase all the memories of his loved one, and his friends."

"I see," Doommon nodded. "Doing that, will make him obey us."

"Correct my friend," Daemon smiled. "We need to send someone into the real world, and capture him."

"Who do you have in mind?" Doommon asked.

"Incase they put up a fight, Metalseadramon should be enough," Daemon said with a nod. "Don't you agree?" he asked, as he turned to look at Doommon.

"Yes, that sounds fitting, he is a mega after all," Doommon replied with a nod. "I wait for this tamer to arrive." Doommon turned on his heels and marched out the door. Daemon chuckled a little bit before commanding one of his minions.

"Get me Metalseadramon!" Daemon commanded. One of his minions nodded, and in a few seconds, Metalseadramon was floating beside him.

"What do you want Lord Daemon?" the sea dragon asked.

"I'm going to send you to the real world, and I want you to bring me this boy," Daemon said. He clicked a switch, and the picture of Takato and Guilmon came up. "Takato, and his digimon partner Guilmon."

"What if people get in my way?" Metalseadramon asked.

"Just knock them out, but don't kill them," Daemon answered.

"Ah, why not," the sea dragon said in a depressed voice.

"I want them to come and fight their old friend. And I can't wait to see them get destroyed by him," Daemon laughed. Metalseadramon laughed to as Daemon opened up a gateway to the real world. "Now, go and bring me that boy!"

"Yes Lord Daemon," Metalseadramon bowed as he entered the gateway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sovereigns met in a secluded place in the digital world, after they found out about Daemon and his plans. "I can't believe he brought back an ancient digimon, just to defeat us!" Zhuqiaomon shouted in frustration.

"You got that right Zhuqiaomon," Baihumon said with a grunt.

"Things are starting to get a little out of hand, Right?" one of the heads of Ebonwumon asked.

"Yes my friend," Azulongmon said in a soft voice. He eyed the two sovereigns on the ground, then turned his attention to Zhuqiaomon. "The only solution is to fight Daemon."

"I agree with you for once, Zhuqiaomon," Azulongmon sighed.

"I'll give that demon lord the old one two," one of Ebonwumon's heads said.

"Yep, I'm one, he's two," the other head said.

"Quit joking," Baihumon said.

"Oh, lighten up would you," Ebonwumon said, in unison with both heads.

"We might need to ask for the tamers help," Azulongmon said.

"That is out of the question!" Zhuqiaomon growled. "We don't need some puny humans and their pet digimon here."

"I agree with Zhuqiaomon on this one," Baihumon said. "This is our problem after all."

"I stand by the old man," one of the heads of Ebonwumon said.

"Same here, we may need all the help we can get to take down Daemon," the other head said.

"And to take down Doommon," Azulongmon pointed out. "This new digimon is stronger than each of us individually."

"Then, we have to combine our powers to defeat him," Zhuqiaomon argued. "We don't need those puny tamers help."

"Rember friend, they can biomerge into a more powerful digimon," Ebonwumon pointed out.

"The giant forest is right," Baihumon said. "Maybe we do need their help. I mean, they are brought into this mess too."

"How do you figure," Zhuqiaomon snapped.

"I was able to get information on their plan," Baihumon continued. "And, they plan on capturing the tamer known as Takato, and convince him to join their side."

"That could be a problem," Azulongmon said. "If they do this, then the tamers will come no matter what."

"Your right old man," the left head of Ebonwumon said.

"If they will be coming no matter what, then we could use their help," the right head said. "The catalyst could help anyway."

"True," Azulongmon said with a nod. "Zhuqiaomon, we need their help."

"Fine, but I'm not going to like it," Zhuqiaomon growled.

"Whose going to go get the tamers?" Baihumon asked.

"Meramon!" Zhuqiamon called. In a few minutes, a digimon covered in red hot fire appeared in the middle of the sovereigns.

"You called," Meramon said.

"We need you to go to the real world, and fetch the tamers," Azulongmon said.

"Incase something goes wrong," Baihumon said. "Then, tell them where this place is in advance." Meramon nodded as he stood up and was teleported by Azulongmon to the real world. The sovereigns just hoped they could get Takato out of Daemon's reach in time. Zhuqiaomon not admit it, but he was the biggest one worried about Takato.

To be continued...

End of prologue.

A/N: That was the prologue, and I hope you will look forward to the next chapters. This is my first tamers fic, so help me out if you can. Please review now, till next time.


	2. Leomon returns! Battle against Metalsea

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of its characters.

A/N: Here is the first offical chapter. I hope that you gusy like it. I actually thought it was good, but I want to know what you guys think. So, read on.

Chapter 1

Leomon returns! Battle against Metalseadramon!

Meramon looked around the park as he walked out of the digital field. He walked outside the park and just continued to look around. "Wonder where they are?" he asked no one in particular.

"I can help," a voice said from behind Meramon. The fire digimon turned to see Leomon standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Meramon asked.

"I thought you needed help, and the sovereigns sent me here to provide it," Leomon simply answered. "Now, let's move on."

"Yeah," Meramon grumbled as he watched Leomon walk pass. Meramon quickly followed him as they moved on down the street. He was just hoping they found the boy named Takato, before Daemon did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Takato sat in silence as he looked into the sky, a grim smile on his face. He breathed deeply as he thought about a certain red head. She always called him names, and picked on him. No matter how many times she did it though, he never got mad. He just liked being near her. Slowly his crush over Jeri became less, and then he started to fall in love with Rika. "I wish I could tell her," he muttered to himself.

"Tell who?" a voice said. Takato turned his head to see Renamon looking down at him.

"Rika," Takato sighed. "I wish I could tell her that I love her."

"I see," Renamon nodded as she put a hand on Takato's shoulder. "Let me ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Takato asked as he continued to stare at the kitsune next to him.

"How much do you love her?" Renamon asked.

"I-I love her a lot," Takato answered with another sigh.

"Then you should tell her," Renamon said.

"Is she okay now?" Takato asked.

"She is fine. You could talk to her now if you want," Renamon said. "She is back inside the house, talking with the others. Arguing with Ryo though."

"Ryo," Takato snarled. Renamon turned her head to look down at him.

"What's wrong Takato?" Renamon asked in a concerned voice.

"Every time I see them together, I get jealous," Takato replied. "It's like they actually like each other."

"I don't think Rika likes Ryo in that way," Renamon said. "She has feelings for someone else."

"Probably a pretty boy, or a popular one," Takato said.

"You really are jealous," Renamon smiled.

"Yeah, maybe," Takato simply said. Renamon gave a soft chuckle as she turned to look up at the sky also.

"I think you would make a good boyfriend for her," Renamon said.

"You think so," Takato asked, turning back to the sky.

"Y-" before Renamon could finish a simple word. She was hit by a tail, and flew straight into the wall.

"Renamon!" Takato shouted as he dashed towards the fox digimon. He felt something wrap around him, and looked down to see a blue tail wrapped around him. "Damnit." He was yanked backwards where he finally saw the thing that attacked them. "A Metalseadramon," Takato said, looking at the mega level digimon. Takato heard footsteps, and turned to see everyone else run out to see what the commotion was. Rika saw her partner lying on the ground, and quickly ran to her.

"You okay?" Rika asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Renamon breathed. "Takato..." she mumbled as she got up into a sitting position. Holding her right arm, since it was the one that broke her fall, and hurt the most. She looked up to see Takato being held by Metalseadramon. Henry pulled out his digivice to identify the digimon's stats.

"Metalseadramon, a sea dragon on the mega level. This digimon is known as the "Hardened King of the Seas." This digimon's armor is extremely tough, and his River of Power, is one attack you would rather avoid," Henry said. "This digimon is a tough one."

"You got that right," Terriermon said. "I think this is a job for Rapidmon." Henry nodded as he pulled out a modify card.

"Digy modify...Matrix digivolution activate!" Henry commanded.

"Terriermon digivolve to...Gargomon," the animal digimon said. "Gargomon matrix digivolve to...Rapidmon." The green animal digimon flew in the air as he stared at Metalseadramon. "Bring it on you overgrown tadpole," Rapidmon taunted. Metalseadramon let out a growl.

"I'll teach you to mock me," the sea dragon snarled.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll make you into a snake skin wallet," Rapidmon challenged.

"Giga Ice Blast!" Metalseadramon commanded. An ice blast was shot out from the sea dragons mouth, but was easily dodged by Rapidmon.

"Come on, is that the best you got," Rapidmon continued to mock. A few more ice blasts were fired, but were each dodged. "Quit trying to hit me and hit me," Rapidmon laughed. He came up beside Metalseadramons head and raised up his guns. "Rapid Fire!" Two missles from his arm cannons shot out and exploded on impact.

"Is that all you got," Metalseadramon laughed. "Here is the true power of a mega. River of Power!" A blue blast shot out of Metalseadramon's nose, and hit Rapidmon square in the body. He quickly de-digivolved back to Terriermon.

"Any one get the license plate on that bus," Terriermon moaned.

"Terriermon!" Henry shouted as he lifted up his partner. "You okay buddy."

"My ears are a little hurt, and my body is sore all over. Other than that, I'm just peachy," Terriermon chuckled.

"Stop joking Terriermon," Henry said. "You got hit pretty hard." Henry lifted up Terriermon and carried him out of the battle. Metalseadramon just laughed at everyone as he continued to hold onto Takato.

"You guys done yet?" Metalseadramon inquired.

"Not by a long shot, you ugly bastard!" Rika shouted. "Now, give us back googlehead!"

"In your dreams girl," Metalseadramon laughed.

"Renamon, time to biomerge," Rika said.

"I don't think so," Metalseadramon snarled. He opened his mouth and sent out a shockwave. "Now, you can't biomerge for a few days, unless you're in the digital world that is."

"Damn," Rika muttered. She pulled out a card and prepared to card slash. "Then, lets go ultimate. Digi modify...Matrix digivolution activate." Renamon was shining with energy as she started to digivolve.

"Renamon digivolve to...Kyuubimon," the fox digimon said. "Kyuubimon matrix digivolves to...Taomon," the wizard digimon announced as she entered the battle field. "Try this on for size you hard head. Thousand Spells!" She shot a thousand red spell papers out of her sleeves, which exploded on impact against Metalseadramon.

"You got him," Kazu cheered. When the smoke cleared, Metalseadramon was still there, laughing in their face.

"You're pathetic," Metalseadramon laughed. "River of Power!" he commanded as he shot a blue energy blast at Taomon.

"Talisman Spell!" Taomon quickly calls out. An energy shield appears to block the attack. When the smoke cleared, the tamers saw Taomon's shield go down. And as soon as it did, Metalseadramon's head rammed into Taomon, de-digivolving her instantly.

"Renamon!" Rika yelled as she ran over to help up her partner.

"Damn," Renamon muttered. "I let Takato down."

"Yeah, you did," Metalseadramon laughed. He moved his head closer to the other tamers, just laughing in their faces. "Any one else want to take me on."

"Fireball!" came a voice from the right of Metalseadramon.

"Fist of the Beast King!" commanded another voice. The two attacks hit their mark, and left a burn mark on Metalseadramons helmet.

"Who are you?" Metalseadramon growled.

"I'm Meramon," the fire digimon said.

"And I'm Leomon," the lion digimon answered.

"Leomon!" Jeri shouted in relief. She pulled out her digivice, and it was now working properly.

"Nice to see you all again," Leomon said with a smile. "Now, let Takato go."

"Hmm, I think I'll just keep him," Metalseadramon laughed. "Divermon, grab Guilmon." A Divermon appeared and ran over to Guilmon and picked him up.

"Guilmon!" Renamon shouted desperately as Guilmon was taken over to where Metalseadramon was. Leomon pulled out his sword and jumped forward, and stabbed Metalseadramon's head. The sea dragon let out a roar as he threw the lion off him.

"Energy Blast!" Metalseadramon commanded. A stream of fire shot out of his mouth, but before it could hit Leomon, Meramon pushed him out of the way, and was hit directly. But Meramon suffered no damage.

"Come on, I thought a mega was tough," Meramon mocked.

"You want tough!" Metalseadramon snapped. "Then heres tough. River of Power!" The blast came so fast, that Meramon couldn't dodge it, and he was deleted with one attack. Metalseadramon smirked as he absorbed the data and turned back to the tamers. "Well, this was fun, but I need to be off."

"No you don't, I want googlehead back immediatly!" Rika yelled.

"Why would he want to go back with you? A girl he has feelings for, but always hurt his heart. A girl that loves another man besides him," Metalseadramon chuckled. Rika fell back at that second and thought about what he said.

"Just give back Takato!" Ryo yelled.

"You are in no position to demand anything. Since you are the main cause," Metalseadramon laughed. Renamon slowly got up and ran forward. Metalseadramon smirked as the field opened, and Divermon and himself disappeared to the digital world.

"Takato!" Renamon yelled. "Takato!" She ended up running right to where they disappeared. "Damnit," the kitsune muttered as she punched the ground. "I promised that I would protect him and my tamer." Tears slowly fell down her cheeks as she stared at the ground. "And, I let Guilmon down. I'm so useless."

"Get up Renamon, we will find that stupid googlehead and save him," Rika said.

"Wildcats right," Ryo said with a smirk.

"Shut up with the wildcat stuff," Rika snapped. Leomon walked over and helped Renamon to her feet.

"I'm glad your back Leomon," Kenta said.

"Yeah," Suzie and Kazu said.

"I'm here to take you to the digital world," Leomon began to explain. "There is a huge digital war preparing to begin. And the sovereigns need your help."

"So that's why your here," Henry said.

"Precisely," Leomon said with a nod.

"I can't believe the four grandpas want out help," Terriermon said.

"Terriermon!" Henry scolded. "Show the sovereign some respect."

"Ah, momentai Henry," Terriermon said in a reassuring voice. "They wont do anything about it." Henry just sighed and shook his head.

"When do we leave for the digital world?" Rika asked.

"We will leave tomorrow in the morning," Leomon said. "Make sure to tell your parents goodbye."

"Ok," Ryo said. "See you guys tomorrow." He turned around and headed of with Monodramon right behind him.

"Guess me and Kenta are out of here," Kazu said.

"Yeah, see you guys tomorrow," Kenta nodded. Kenta and Kazu headed home, with Guardramon and MarineAngemon following them.

"I'll head off to," Jeri said. "Ready Leomon?" Leomon nodded and followed Jeri out of the house.

"I'll walk you home," Henry quickly said and ran after them. Terriermon chuckling the whole time.

"Jeri and Henry. Sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Terriermon chanted.

"Shut it Terriermon!" Henry warned.

"Geez Henry, you need to lighten up a bit," Terriermon said as they disappeared.

"Renamon, let's go in," Rika said.

"No, I want to stay out here a little bit longer," Renamon said, tears still flowing down onto the ground.

"Okay, whatever," Rika said as she walked into the house.

"I'm so sorry Takato, and I'm sorry Guilmon," Renamon sobbed. "I love both of you. Don't worry, I'll find you if its the last thing I do." The only thing at Rika's house you could here now, was the gentle sobbing of the depressed kitsune digimon. She was now wondering what this battle would bring, and if she would be able to save the two she deeply admired beside her tamer. She loved Takato as a human brother, and Guilmon as something more. "I will find Takato, for Rika's sake. And Guilmon for my own sake." With those last words, she disappeared into the night.

To be continued...

End of chapter.

A/N: That was chapter 1, and I hope you guys like it. I will try to put chapter 2 out as soon as I can. I want review badly, it helps me know what you guys like, and if I need to change something. So, review now, lol. Untill next time, chao.


	3. Unexpected enemy

Disclaimer: I only own Doommon, and this version of Shadowmon, someone else owns the name, I think. I don't own the other digimon characters.

A/N: Here is chapter 2, and I hope it is good. I really liked writting this one. So, read on and tell me what you think.

Chapter 2

Unexpected enemy

Daemon glided down the hallway, towards the chamber where Takato was being held. After a while, he entered the large circular room. "Well, hello boy."

"Who are you!" Takato snapped.

"Yeah," Guilmon added with a nod.

"I'm Daemon, one of the demon lords," Daemon simply stated as he glided up to Takato.

"What do you want with me?" Takato asked. Daemon gave a short laugh as he stared at the tamer.

"I want you to join us," Daemon said. Takato took a step back, and continued to stare at the digimon in front of him.

"Why would I join you," Takato said.

"I can grant you power," Daemon said with a smile. "I can give you enough power to destroy the boy known as Ryo."

"W-why would I do that?" Takato stammered.

"I know your jealousy for the boy. He loves Rika, and she loves him," Daemon said. Takato stopped and thought for a few seconds.

"You got a point," Takato said. "But, I still won't join you." Daemon frowned under his hood and just stared at the tamer. He then gave a heavy sigh as he floated closer to Takato.

"Fine then, I'll just do this the hard way," Daemon said. He lifted his hand up and placed it on Takato's forehead, right under his goggles. A sudden dark wave went over Takato's body and mind, and he collapsed into Daemon's arms. "There we go. LadyDevimon!" he called into the darkness. A few seconds later, LadyDevimon appeared beside Daemon.

"Yes Lord Daemon," LadyDevimon said in a whisper.

"Take this boy and monitor him. I want to know if he lost all of his memories," Daemon said. He then turned to Guilmon and did the exact same thing. "And take Guilmon also." LadyDevimon nodded as she lifted up Guilmon onto her shoulders, and then picked up Takato. She then disappeared out of the chamber, and Daemon turned to look at Doommon. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see the runts," Doommon replied.

"And, what for?" Daemon asked.

"Nothing much," Doommon answered. "Just felt like it I guess."

"Could you since the power in those two?" Daemon asked, turning to the exit and beginning to leave.

"Yes, they are really strong. Being the reincarnation of Shadowmon makes them so," Doommon said.

"Very good," Daemon said. "Now, its time for us to get ready for the war that is to come."

"Yes Lord Daemon," Doommon nodded. "I forgot to add that you are pretty cruel."

"And why's that?" Daemon asked with a chuckle.

"Using the boys darkness, and his jealousy as a way to manipulate him," Doommon laughed.

"I see your point," Daemon nodded. "But, it was necessary."

"Yeah, sure," Doommon simply stated. Daemon took one last look at Doommon before gliding out of the room, and towards where Takato and Guilmon were being held. He had to give the duo some new memories so that they could destroy the sovereigns. Doommon stayed in the room for while, thinking about everything.

"I wonder how things will play out," Doommon whispered as he turned to leave also. "This war will be the longest and most tragic in digimon history," he whispered. "I can't wait." With that, Doommon disappeared into the huge castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rika sat on her bed, looking down at her digivice. "Don't worry gogglehead, we'll save you," she muttered.

"Rika, you need to go to bed," Rika's mom said.

"Yes mom," Rika answered. The past couple of weeks had increased the relationship between Rika and her mother. She had told her mom about what happened, and where they were going. At first her mom wouldn't let her go, but in the end, she knew she had too. Tomorrow would be a long day, they were leaving to go see the sovereigns and hopefully save Takato.

"You okay Rika?" Renamon asked as she appeared into her room.

"I'm fine," Rika simply stated as she lay back in bed and fell asleep.

"Sleep easy Rika, you need your rest," Renamon whispered. She left the room and vanished onto the top of the house. She just stood there, watching the night sky, and thinking about Guilmon and Takato. "Don't worry guys, we'll save you," Renamon muttered. She stayed up there the entire night, and just watched the stars. Thinking about what was about to happen in the next day. She just had one mission right now, to protect Rika, and try to save Takato and Guilmon. Tomorrow came really quick, and in no time, Rika and Renamon were off to the park to meet the others.

"Hey Rika!" Henry called when they were in sight of the others.

"Hey braniac," Rika said when she reached them.

"All that's left is Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo," Jeri said. Rika looked down to see Henry's hand around Jeri's waist.

"What's going on?" Rika asked.

"I'm going out with Jeri," Henry smiled.

"Well, you had to get a girlfriend didn't you," Rika smirked.

"Yep, he did," Terriermon said. "They are so gross though, kissing yesterday at the door. I thought I was going to throw up."

"Terriermon!" Henry said. "You shouldn't have stayed anyway. I sent you in remember."

"Yeah, but I wanted to have some fun," Terriermon grinned. "Now, I need to figure out a way to tease you."

"Wildcat!" a voice called. Rika turned to see the one person she couldn't stand.

"Its you," Rika growled.

"Hey, what's a matter with me," Ryo smiled. "I know you love me."

"I would rather gag myself," Rika coughed.

"Haha, very funny," Ryo sighed. Monodramon walked up beside him, and Kazu, Kenta, and their digimon came running up the path.

"Hey guys," Kenta said.

"Ready to go to the digital world and kick some serious bad guy booty," Kazu said, punching the air with his fist.

"Is everyone ready then," Leomon said.

"Wait!" a voice called from behind them. The others turned to see Impmon running towards them.

"Can I come. You are going to need all the help you can get," Impmon said. "And what better help than me."

"Yeah, like we need some puny purple demons help," Terriermon said.

"Shut it you pathetic excuse for a bunny rabbit," Impmon snapped.

"Make me," Terriermon challenged.

"Calm down guys," Henry said. "We need to get going."

"Right," Jeri nodded. "Leomon," she said as she turned to the lion digimon. He just nodded and led the digimon into Guilmon's house, and down to the gate.

"Alright everyone, go on in," Leomon said. The tamers nodded as they entered the gate and began to fall down to the digital world. Everyone had the same thought on their mind. I hope we can win.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rika lifted her head up to find herself in a rocky canyon. "Looks like we made it," she said. "Everyone okay!" she called over her shoulder.

"Still here," Kazu said.

"I'm fine wildcat, thanks for caring," Ryo said with a smile.

"Shut up right now Ryo," Rika warned.

"I'm doing fine," came Kenta's voice.

"Yeah, we are doing okay also," Henry said from beside Jeri. Leomon stood in front of them, looking around the area. He lifted his hand and pointed off into the distance.

"That way. There we will find a gate to the sovereigns' lair," Leomon said. The others got up and nodded. They followed Leomon, their digimon right beside each of them. After a while, Rika heard a sound and turned to see a shadow on the cliff.

"What's that?" Rika asked. The others looked up to see the same shadowy figure.

"I don't know," Henry said. The figure then jumped down, finally reveling himself. It was Gallantmon.

"Gogglehead," Rika said with relief.

"Who are you," came Gallantmon's dual voice.

"What do you mean," Kazu said.

"You are here to ruin the digital world, and your leader Ryo is the worst one," Gallantmon said.

"What do you mean?" Ryo snapped. Gallantmon's shield and Lance appeared as he got into a fighting stance.

"Bring it," Gallantmon whispered.

"Let's rumble Terriermon!" Henry called.

"Ready Monodramon!" Ryo called to his partner.

"Renamon, lets go," Rika muttered. She didn't want to fight Gallantmon. But why, she always fought before, but now it was different. She was having feelings for the goggle wearing kid, and she didn't know why.

**Biomerge digivolution**

"Biomerge activate!" Ryo commanded.

"Monodramon biomerge digivolve to...Justimon," the android looking digimon declared.

"Biomerge activate!" Henry called.

"Terriermon biomerge digivolve to...MegaGargomon," the giant seven foot tall robot announced as he appeared inside the canyon.

"Biomerge activate!" Rika called out.

"Renamon biomerge digivolve to...Sakuyamon," the shaman digimon declared.

"Impmon digivolve to...Beelzemon Blast Mode!" the flying demon digimon said as he appeared in to the battle field.

"Mega digimon," Gallantmon grumbled. "Fine, this will be fun."

"Takato! Stop!" MegaGargomon's dual voice shouted out.

"I'll stop, when you are all dead," Gallantmon growled. He lifted up his lance, which was gathering energy at the point. "Lightning Joust!" he commanded. A giant bolt of electricity shot out, which everyone barley dodged. Gallantmon ran forward and hit MegaGargomon with his shield, knocking down the giant digimon. Gallantmon quickly turned on his heel, and sent a kick into Justimon's chest.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon BM called as he fired two shots from his guns. Gallantmon quickly turned and blocked the attack with his shield.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon called, sending another blast at Beelzemon BM. He barley dodged the attack, but came face to face with Gallantmon's foot. "Nice try fools, but you guys are pathetic."

"I'll show you," Sakuyamon said. "I don't want to fight you, but I have no choice. Spirit Strike!" Four fox spirits were shot out and towards Gallantmon. When the attacks hit, they didn't even leave a scratch. "Damn, that's impossible," she muttered.

"You're a data digimon, so what did you expect," Gallantmon laughed. Sakuyamon jumped up and swung her staff at Gallantmon, but was caught by the lance.

"How boring," Gallantmon said. As they continued to stay like that, Rika and Renamon could feel something different.

'_They are being controlled,_' they both thought. "Stop it! It's me, Rika and Renamon!" Sakuyamon said, trying to get through Gallantmon's thick skull.

Inside his orange sphere, Takato was looking at Sakuyamon with a concentrated look. "Rika," Takato muttered. "Sounds familiar."

"Yeah, and so goes Renamon," Guilmon whispered. "But we can't think about that, we need to stop them. They will destroy the digital world."

"True," Takato nodded.

"Then, let's finish this!" Gallantmon called. He kicked Sakuyamon hard into the ground, causing her weapon to fall from her grasp.

"Gargo Missle!" MegaGargomon commanded as he launched the two missles on his shoulders towards Gallantmon.

"How lame," Gallantmon yawned. He quickly jumped high in the air, dodging the explosion from under him.

"Voltage Blade!" Justimon called. His right arm turned into an electric blade and he clashed it against Gallantmon's lance.

"Is that it," Gallantmon taunted.

"I won't let you beat me Takato," Ryo growled from inside his sphere. "I have no choice but to kill you."

"Then bring it on metal head," Gallantmon challenged. He pushed Justimon with his foot, and sent a roundhouse kick into Justimon's head, sending him to the ground.

"Ryo!" Kazu called.

"I'm scared," Kenta shivered as he saw Gallantmon walking towards them. MegaGargomon turned around to face the retreating digimon.

"I can't believe Takato is so strong," Henry said from inside his green sphere.

"Well Henry, you better believe it. Takato is knocking us around like a rag doll," Terriermon whined. Justimon was trying to get up a few feet away, and the same for Beelzemon BM. Sakuyamon had not moved in a while, her weapon still lay on the ground. She was useless, and she couldn't fight Gallantmon, and she didn't want to. She now knew he was being controlled by something or someone.

"Why?" Rika cried from inside her blue sphere. "Why can't I fight? I always wanted to fight, but I don't want too anymore. Not against Takato, not against someone I might love. No, I can't love, not after my father. Takatos also being controlled, maybe that's why I don't want to fight either. I just don't know!"

"Rika..." Renamon whispered. Sakuyamon lifted her head to see Gallantmon approaching Kazu and Kenta.

"I wont let you hurt my friends. You Takato, are no longer one of my friends," Kazu challenged.

"Oh, what a shame," Gallantmon laughed. There was a glowing sensation around Kazu and Guardramon.

"I will defeat you!" Kazu called.

**Biomerge Digivolution**

"Biomerge activate!" Kazu called.

"Guardramon biomerge digivolve to...Machinedramon," the giant machine digimon announced. Everyone looked at him with awe, and Kenta pulled out his digivice.

"He's Machinedramon, a digimon on the mega level. His body is composed of different machine digimon parts. His only reason for living, is to destroy. His intelligence and power overwhelm his opponents. His Giga Cannon can destroy anything in his path," Kenta announced.

"This is cool," Machinedramon said in his duel voice. "Now Takato, try this on for size. Giga Cannon!" he commanded. Two giant blasts shot out of his cannons, and pushed Gallantmon back onto the ground.

"I'll help too," Jeri called. "I'll make Takato pay for hurting Henry and other digimon. He is no longer one of my friends!"

**Biomerge Digivolution**

"Biomerge activate!" Jeri commanded.

"Leomon biomerge digivolves to...SaberLeomon," the lion digimon said. "Twin Fang!" he commanded. A barrage of needles from his fur shot out and pierced through Gallantmon's armor.

"Time to end this," MegaGargomon announced. A handful of guns began to make themselves known, and targeted Gallantmon. "Mega Barrage!" A barrage of different weaponry were shot out and all hit their mark. They could all hear the scream of Gallantmon.

"Gogglehead," Sakuyamon whispered. "Why can't I get him out of my head." As the smoke cleared, all they could see was a dark energy surrounding Gallantmon. He lifted his head and smirked.

"Finally. It's time," Gallantmon whispered. "Gallantmon dark digivovles to..." The others watched as Gallantmon began to change and look totally different. He had blades on his black body, and sharp claws. His eyes became piercing red, and he had the mark for hazard on his chest. "Shadowmon!" he finished with a roar. The true fight had begun.

To be continued...

End of chapter.

A/N: That was chapter 2, and I just thought I should end it right there, it gives way for my next chapter, and I hope it will be as good. I'll try to get the next one out by Sunday, lol. I hope you guys like it. So, review please. Talk to you guys later.


	4. Shadowmon's power

Disclaimer: I don't own the digimon characters. I do own Doommon and Shadowmon, my version of him.

A/N: Here is chapter 3 and I hope that it is good. I had problems with my internet, and had a lot of school work. So, I couldn't get the chapter up fast enough. But, here it is, and I hope you guys enjoy it. Read on.

Chapter 3

Shadowmon's power

Shadowmon looked at his new look and smiled. He was more muscular, and had blades attached to his elbows, and three attached to his back. One blade was on his left shoulder, the second under his neck, and the last one on his right shoulder. He had black claws as his hands and had a red hazard symbol on his chest. His skin was a dark black color and he had red piercing eyes as he looked around at the tamers situated in front of him. Machindramon backed up a little and glanced down at Kenta. "Any information on this guy," he growled. Kenta pulled out his digivice and clicked it on.

"He is Shadowmon, a digimon classified as a supreme level. He is an ancient digimon with some powerful attacks. His Shadow Blades and Shadow Destruction attacks will destroy anything in his way," Kenta said with a gulp.

"He don't look tough," Ryo growled from inside Justimon. He pulled up his hand and activated the voltage blade. "Try this on for size!" Shadowmon watched Justimon run towards him and he smiled.

"You want to be the first to test my power," Shadowmon chuckled. "Shadow Claw!" A dark energy surrounded his black claws as he swung his right claw out, and broke the voltage blade into nothing but static. Justimon watched with horror as his attack was stopped. "Boring," Shadomon yawned. He lifted up his foot and smashed Justimon hard into the ground.

"He's strong," Henry commented with a nervous voice.

"Calm down Henry, we can take this muscle head," Terriermon commented.

"Thanks for the comfort," Henry moaned. MegaGargomon lifted his fist back so that he could pound Shadowmon, but he never got the chance. Shadowmon appeared in front of MegaGargomon and Shadowmon's left blade moved to the side and glowed a black color.

"Shadow Blade!" Shadowmon commanded. He threw his attack out and slashed through MegaGargomon, making him collapse onto the ground with a thud. He turned quickly and sent a kick into the next tallest thing, which was Machindramon, and sent him hard into the ground. "You guys are weak," he laughed. "I knew this form was going to be powerful, but I thought you guys could handle it."

"Shut it you freak," SaberLeomon growled.

"Oh, does the kitty want to play," Shadowmon laughed. Inside the dark sphere, Takato looked at his old friends.

"I thought Daemon said they would be strong," Takato muttered.

"Yeah, they are extremely weak," Guilmon growled in agreement. "Especially that girl over there." Takato turned his head to look at Sakuyamon still on the ground.

"I will deal with her last," Takato said. He turned his attention back to the cat in front of him, and the demon digimon that just came down to play.

"Oh, Beelzemon, I forgot about you," Shadowmon laughed.

"Shut it pineapple head," Beelzemon Blaster Mode snapped.

"Woah, watch the names," Shadowmon chuckled. Beezelmon BM snarled as he lifted up his gun.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon BM commanded. Two bullets shot out, but the two blades on each of Shadowmon's elbows moved and cut the bullets down to size.

"My turn," Shadowmon laughed. He charged forward and the three blades on his back moved to position themselves above Shadowmon's head. "Shadow Fury!" The three blades sent three dark beams out that detonated on contact with Beelzemon BM's body. The demon digimon fell backwards and just lay there. "Now kitty, your turn." He moved beside SaberLeomon, and picked him up by the fur and tossed him hard into the ground. The lion digimon let out a low growl as the pain of the blow went through his body. "Now, for the lady digimon." He turned to look at Sakuyamon and by this time, she was watching the fight.

"Gogglehead, please," Rika pleaded from her blue sphere.

"Save it you worthless slime," Shadowmon snapped. His total of five blades moved to prepare to slash the digimon into oblivion. His two on his elbows moved to lay gently on the top of his claws. He then charged forward and prepared to slash the poor digimon in front of him.

"Please, it's me, Rika," she pleaded again. Takato's eyes snapped open.

"Rika," Takato mumbled. "That name sounds familiar." He stopped inches from Sakuyamon, his blades pointed at the ground now.

"Why do I know your name," Shadowmon said in his dual voice.

"I'm your friend gogglehead," Sakuyamon said this time.

"Friend?..." Shadowmon said.

"Get away from her!" a voice shouted from Shadowmon's right side. He turned to see a digimon slap the ground with his right hand. "Thunder Clap!" A shoc kwave of energy came towards Shadowmon, and forced the ancient digimon to retreat backwards into the air with a few scratches.

"Damn," Shadowmon muttered.

"Voltage Blade!" the same voice commanded. He turned around to see the digimon descending onto him. His blades moved to their ready position and he blocked the attack. "Now!"

"Got it!" MegaGargomon said. "Gargo Missile!" Two giant missiles shot out towards Shadowmon's now defenseless body.

"My turn," Machidramon growled. "Giga Cannon!" Two giant energy balls accompanied the attack towards their mark.

"Take this you fool," Beelzemon BM growled. He lifted up his giant gun and began to gather energy. "Corona Blaster!" A huge surge of energy shot out towards Shadowmon.

"Twin Fang," came the low growl of an injured SaberLeomon. The four attacks converged together and created a giant explosion. Shadowmon let out a scream as his blades moved back to their unharmful position. Then Justimon's blade descended and slashed through Shadowmon's body. The digimon gathered around Sakuyamon and watched as the ball of fire descended into the ground. They waited a while for the smoke to clear and when it did, they saw Shadowmon standing there with a ton of scratches on his body.

"Damn humans," Shadowmon muttered. He walked slowly forward and just glared at his opponents. His five blades glowed a black color as they sent their energy to Shadowmon's claw hands, and he began to form a ball. The other digimon watched in horror as they felt the power from the attack. Smoke slowly began to surround them, and they looked around to see the area disappear and along with Shadowmon. He watched in horror as he released his attack on no one. The giant explosion destroyed everything around him, and left Shadowmon standing alone, his swords struck into the ground in anger. "Damn you Azulongmon!" He slowly got back up after a while and disappeared into darkness. He had to inform Daemon about the development.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daemon turned from his view screen, to see Takato walking into the room. "Oh, its you young Takato. I trust things went well."

"They did Lord Daemon, until Azulongmon intervened," Takato mumbled.

"Oh, I see," Daemon nodded. "That is a problem. But, did you manage to dark digivolve?"

"Yes, I became a digimon known as Shadowmon," Takato replied.

"Good, good," Daemon said. He glided over to Takato and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You should get some rest."

"I will, after I speak with Doommon," Takato said.

"Why do you need to speak with mr. cold hearted bastard," Daemon chuckled.

"He could teach me some things about Shadowmon, and maybe some attacks I had no clue about," Takato answered.

"That could be for the best," Daemon nodded. "Very well young Takato. Just make sure you are ready for the war that will happen in a few days."

"How do you know it will happen soon?" Takato asked.

"I can sense that the old fool Azulongmon and his allies are prepared to launch their attack soon," Daemon answered.

"I understand that Lord Daemon," Takato bowed. "I shall be going now."

"See you later young one," Daemon said to the departing boy. "And tell your little dinosaur I said hi."

"Sure," Takato nodded and he left the room to find Doommon. Daemon turned back to his screen and watched his troops that were preparing for battle.

"Playing the nice guy is so troublesome," Daemon sighed. "But, I have to show Takato that we are the good guys." He waved his hand across the screen to shut it off. He turned around and glided towards the door. "Soon, the digital world will be destroyed." He let out a loud laugh as he exited into the hallway of the castle. His thoughts pinned to what would be happening in the next few days. Everything was going as planned. And the tamers could not stop him from ruling the entire digital world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Takato entered a big chamber in the very deep part of the castle. He looked to the side to see Doommon leaning against the wall, dozing peacefully. Takato fixed his goggles, so they didn't look messy on his head, and then he walked over to the ancient digimon. "Doommon?" he asked when he got closer. Doommon's red claw shot out and grabbed Takato by the neck.

"Who disturbs my rest," Doommon growled.

"S-sorry," Takato managed. Doommon saw who it was and instantly let go.

"Oh, its you," Doommon simply stated. "Daemon's little play toy."

"I just came to ask for a favor," Takato said simply.

"And what favor could I give a runt like you," Doommon said. He moved his head and stared at the closest object. He lifted his claw and opened it. A shadow began to surround the object and he slowly closed it, making the darkness grow smaller and destroy the object. "I could destroy you in no time."

"I-I just wanted to know more about Shadowmon," Takato gulped.

"That, sure, whatever," Doommon sighed. He got off the wall and headed for the exit. "Follow me you little runt." Takato swallowed his pride and ran after the large ancient digimon. "Shadowmon is an ancient digimon, who lived during the great war. The same war that Azulongmon made his first appearance."

"So, Azulongmon is that old," Takato said.

"Yes, as well as the other sovereigns, but they didn't want to fight in that war," Doommon said. "They were, how should I put it, a bunch of cowardly bastards."

"I see," Takato nodded.

"During that battle," Doommon continued. "Shadowmon and myself were destroying our opponents left and right. No one could oppose us. I ended up confronting a powerful digimon, Daemon Super Mode, Daemon's father."

"I didn't know Lord Daemon had a father," Takato said with his mouth wide open.

"Yes, and let me tell you that Daemon SM was really powerful," Doommon said.

"More powerful than you?" Takato asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Doommon sighed. "He did manage to defeat me, but he wasn't fighting for the enemy. Instead, he fought for his own selfish desires. He ended up sealing me in a tablet, hoping that I would not step into the world again. And if I did, he said he would kill me."

"Wow," Takato said. "And what about Shadowmon?"

"He fought Azulongmon in a one-on-one battle," Doommon replied. "The fight lasted for a long time, but in the end, Azulongmon was on the verge of defeat."

"Then how could he still be here?" Takato asked.

"He simply did one last attack, an attack that sealed Shadowmon away, not to see the light of day again," Doommon answered. "However, he was reborn in the body of a young boy, along with another digimon that was sealed with him. This other digimon was supposed to keep Shadowmon in line."

"The young boy is me, correct?" Takato asked.

"Yes, and the other digimon is your other half," Doommon said. "You just released Shadowmon. And you can't release the other one unless the highest ruler of the digital world granted his release."

"Is this other digimon more powerful than Shadowmon?" Takato asked.

"I don't know, they are like brothers in a ways," Doommon said. "They both have different views though. But, they aren't good, or evil."

"I believe Shadowmon is good," Takato said. "He is helping rid the digital world of those that plan on destroying it." Doommon just smiled as he continued to walk.

"Yes, I suppose your right," Doommon said. He turned a corner and disappeared farther into the castle. Takato right behind him. A lot of things were now playing through Takato's mind, and he couldn't wait to fight in this war. He would send fear and despair into all of the other digimon. He was ready to, in his opinion, save the digital world.

To be continued...

End of chapter.

A/N: That was chapter 3 and I hope it was as good as I thought. Chapter 4 is almost done, and I'll be working on it tomorrow. So, please review this chapter, and sit tight for the next one. Till then, peace out.


	5. Azulongmon's promise

Disclaimer: I don't own the digimon characters. I do own Doommon and my version of Shadowmon.

A/N: Here is chapter 4, told you I would get it out to you today. This was a nice chapter, I thought. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. And thanks to those who actually review, it is much appreciated. Well, read on, and review at the end please.

Chapter 4

Azulongmon's promise

"Where are we?" Kazu said. He looked around the room they were in and saw four giant digimon in front of them, watching them cautiously.

"So, the great tamers are here," Zhuqiaomon said sarcastically.

"Quit the sarcastic crap you overgrown turkey," Terriermon said.

"Shut it bunny," Zhuqiaomon snapped.

"Now, now, this isn't the time to fight," Azulongmon said.

"The old man is right," Kazu nodded.

"Who you calling old," Ebonwumon's left head said.

"Well, you are," Ryo said.

"We didn't ask you hot shot," Ebonwumon's right head said this time.

"Calm down, we may be old, but we could still beat you tamers in a few seconds," Baihumon growled.

"I think the great kitty is right," Terriermons said.

"Don't call the great sovereigns anything like that," Renamon advised from beside Rika, who was looking at the ground, and not paying attention to the conversation.

"Renamon is right," Henry said. He knelt down and hit Terriermon's head as his punishment.

"Hey Henry, that hurt," Terriermon moaned.

"It should have," Henry said. He lifted off the ground and stood beside Jerry and Leomon.

"If we are done, we got to discuss the problem with Shadowmon," Zhuqiaomon said.

"What kind of problem?" Kenta asked.

"Shadowmon is a very powerful digimon, and he holds more power than you could imagine," Ebonwumon groaned.

"So, we have to destroy him, that will save everything," Ryo said.

"Yes, that would, but he is more than enough for you tamers," Zhuqiaomon coughed. "Only a great sovereign could stand up to his power."

"What of gogglehead?" Rika asked, speaking for the first time. Renamon shifted her gaze to look at her partner and sighed.

"Simple, we will have to destroy him as well," Ryo said.

"Right, he has betrayed us after all," Baihumon said.

"True," Henry commented.

"Takato should pay for what he is going to do," Jerry said with determination.

"I agree," Kazu and Kenta said at the same time.

"What are you guys talking about!" Rika screamed, making all the ones in the room turn to look at her. "This is gogglehead we are talking about, our friend."

"He's not our friend anymore," Ryo said. "He betrayed us, remember. So, you don't have to stick up for him anymore."

"You guys don't get it, he's being controlled," Rika argued.

"Yeah, right," Henry said. "He showed no signs of being controlled."

"Yep, don't you agree foxymon," Terriermon said.

"Stop the foxymon crap, and as for your question, I don't agree," Renamon simply stated with an irritated voice. "I believe Rika, that Takato and Guilmon are being controlled."

"Daemon doesn't have that power," Zhuqiaomon said. "The only explanation is that Takato has joined him for power."

"I won't believe this," Rika muttered. She quickly turned and ran out of the room, not sure of where she was going. Renamon bowed her head and disappeared to follow her tamer.

"Poor girl," Kazu said. "She must love Takato or something."

"Yeah, right," Ryo said sarcastically. "Takato is a friend. After all, I'm more popular than that traitor."

"Still, we should keep her out of the war. If she does love Takato, she wouldn't be able to fight him. Remember a few minutes ago when we faced him for the first time," Henry said.

"Yeah," Kenta nodded.

"We should just let her have some time alone," Jerry said. "Maybe that's all she needs."

"Your right," Henry said. He gave Jerry a quick kiss before turning back to the sovereign.

"So, old men, who will be fighting Shadowmon then?" Terriermon asked.

"I will," Azulongmon said with a sigh.

"You sure?" Ebonwumon asked.

"Positive," Azulongmon simply stated. He turned around and floated out of the room, and out of the castle.

"I hope he will be okay," Baihumon commented.

"What's a matter with him?" Leomon asked.

"Azulongmon has fought Shadowmon before, in the ancient digimon war," Zhuqiaomon said.

"And what happened?" Kazu asked.

"He was defeated, but he managed to seal Shadowmon away before he could be deleted. So thank Goddramon for that," Zhuqiaomon replied.

"Yeah," Baihumon nodded. "I wonder if Azulongmon can defeat him this time?"

"We have to hope," Ebonwumon said.

"Alright, we are done here," Zhuqiaomon said. "You guys can go about and prepare for the war. "We plan to attack in two days so be prepared."

"Roger," the tamers and their digimon said in unison. They are thought the same thing, I hope we can win.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rika had found a balcony overlooking the digital world. She sat there in deep thought, thinking about Takato. Renamon stood near her, and she too was looking over the area. Her thoughts occupied on Guilmon, Takato, and of course her tamer. "I can't believe this!" Rika shouted. She picked up a rock that was near her, and flung it over the edge. "Why are they going to try and kill gogglehead, he's being controlled. And they don't believe me!"

"Calm down Rika," Renamon said in a low voice. "We just have to stop them from killing him or anything."

"You're right Renamon, I shouldn't get so worked up," Rika sighed. She closed her eyes and the memories of the fight between Shadowmon came rushing back. "How did Daemon do it?"

"I wonder my self," Renamon said. "It should have been tough to control him."

"What do you mean?" Rika asked. She turned her head to look at the fox digimon standing beside her.

"Takato has things he doesn't what to hurt," Renamon said. "You are all his friends, and he wouldn't be manipulated so easily."

"I guess that is a problem," Rika sighed she turned her head back to the horizon and saw Azulongmon rising up.

"How are you child?" Azulongmon asked.

"I'm fine," Rika replied.

"Come now, I might be old, but I'm not dumb," Azulongmon chuckled. "Something troubles you."

"Maybe, its about gogglehead, and what the others said," Rika said.

"I see," Azulongmon nodded. He moved closer and stared down at her. "What does he mean to you?"

"W-what?" Rika asked, unsure of what she was just asked.

"I said, what does he mean to you?" Azulongmon repeated. Rika thought hard for a second, moving her violet eyes to see the barren ground beneath her.

"I'm not really sure," Rika said. "I mean he is a friend to all of us after all."

"I mean, what does he mean to you personally?" Azulongmon asked again.

"I don't know, he is always in my mind and I don't know why," Rika muttered.

"I see," Azulongmon said. "That answers the question."

"What do you mean?" Rika asked. Azulongmon just ignored her and turned to Renamon, who was a few inches away.

"And what about you. What does Guilmon mean to you?" Azulongmon asked.

"I-I love Guilmon, I don't know when though," Renamon said.

"Good," Azulongmon said. He turned and glided so he was in front of Rika, so she wouldn't be able to look at the ground without seeing his huge body. "I understand what you two are feeling. You Rika, love Takato, don't you?"

"I-I don't love him," Rika said. She closed her eyes, and placed her head into her hands. "I don't. Do I?" Rika widened her eyes and looked up into Azulongmon's peaceful face.

"You do child, I can tell," Azulongmon said. "That love, could break the power that is affecting his mind."

"So, you believe me?" Rika asked.

"Yes child, I do," Azulongmon replied with a nod. "I will be fighting Shadowmon in a couple days."

"But, if you know he's being manipulated. Then, shouldn't you try to help him not fight him," Rika said with fear.

"The only way to save him, might be to knock some sense into him," Azulongmon said. "But, I promise that I will save both Takato and Guilmon."

"You mean it," Rika said with hopeful eyes.

"Yes I do," Azulongmon nodded.

"That's great," Renamon said from beside Rika. "Maybe we can help you bring him to his senses."

"Might not be such a bad idea," Azulongmon said with a nod. "Do you two really want to have to fight Takato and Guilmon."

"If it will save him from the others, and himself, then let's do it," Rika said in agreement.

"I understand your determination," Azulongmon nodded. "Fine, you two will be placed under my direct command when the war begins. We will get Takato and Guilmon back, and that's a promise."

"Thank you Azulongmon," Rika said. She quickly stood up and bowed her head to the great dragon digimon. Azulongmon smiled as he watched Rika and Renamon disappear into the castle, probably to get some rest. He turned to look out over the horizon.

"I hope this works," Azulongmon muttered. He then turned and went through the larger opening, specifically made for the sovereign. The war was about to begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been two days since Takato has talked to Doommon about Shadowmon. He was now standing with Guilmon, and right beside Doommon. "I'm nervous," Takato sighed. He fixed his goggles a little and turned to look at Doommon.

"Don't be," Doommon simply said. "You will be fine."

"I hope so," Takato sighed again.

"Don't worry Takato, I'm with you," Guilmon said from beside him.

"Thanks buddy," Takato smiled. He walked over to the ledge they were near and looked over the side to see Daemon's army lined up and waiting for orders.

"Get ready boy, you have to be down there," Doommon said. "Remember, you are in the front lines."

"I know," Takato said. "Ready Guilmon?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Guilmon nodded. Takato lifted up his digivice and it began to glow brightly.

"Here we go," Takato mumbled.

**Biomerge Digivolution**

"Biomerge activate!" Takato commanded.

"Guilmon, biomerge digivovles to...Gallantmon!" the royal digimon announced as he appeared in place of Takato and Guilmon. Darkness began to surround him as he prepared to digivolve again. "Gallantmon, dark digivovle to...Shadowmon!" The shadow digimon stood beside Doommon and looked at his soldiers. "Time for some fun," Shadowmon grumbled. He tuned to look at Doommon. "Well, be seeing you brother."

"Brother?" Doommon asked. "I'm not your brother."

"You are in a ways, you helped me out, remember," Shadowmon said. "So, that makes you my brother."

"Fine," Doommon sighed. "Then, good luck brother." Doommon extended his claw and shook Shadowmon's own claw. The two smiled at each other before departing. Shadowmon jumped down to the front must rock, that stood even with the front line of the army. In front of him was the sovereigns own army.

"Finally, the war can begin," Shadowmon whispered. He gave an evil smile as he watched his pray gather in front of him. The fun was only moments away, and the great digital war, would then, begin.

To be continued...

End of chapter.

A/N: That was chapter 4, and I hope it was good. I know, there was no action. But the next chapter makes up for it, I plan on making it longer, and their will be a lot of fight scenes. How will the fight between Azulongmon and Shadowmon go, even with Rika's help? Find out in the next chapter. So, please review now. See ya next time, peace out.


	6. The ultimate battle!

Disclaimer: I only own the digimon names Doommon, and this form of Shadowmon, I don't own the other digimon characters.

A/N: Sorry for the long update, I had writers block and couldn't think of where I wanted the story to go. I now know though, and will try to update faster, I was also working on my other stories, and since most are done. I'll be focusing more on this story, so I'll update faster this time. Well, read on, I kept you waiting long enough.

* * *

Chapter 5

The ultimate battle!

Sakuyamon stood beside Azulongmon, her eyes scanning the mass of evil digimon in front of her. "Man, this looks hard," she said in her dual voice.

"You got that right Sakuyamon," Azulongmon agreed.

"So, what's the plan?" MegaGargomon asked in his own dual voice.

"We take down Shadowmon and Doommon, they are the most powerful after all," Machinedramon said in his dual voice. "It's going to be hard fighting against Takato," Kazu's voice spoke from inside his machine body.

"We have to do what we need to do," SaberLeomon told the others. "Kenta, you and MarineAngemon better stay back," Jeri advised them.

"Yeah, things could get messy," Ryo agreed as he walked up to stand beside Sakuyamon. "Good luck babe."

"Shut up!" Rika snapped at him.

"We should split up," Zhuqiaomon said.

"I'm going with Azulongmon," Sakuyamon's dual voice spoke.

"You want to fight the big bad digimon," Ebonwumon spoke.

"Yeah, got a problem with it you giant forest," Rika's voice spat at the two headed digimon.

"Woah, calm down, didn't mean any harm," Ebonwumon said with a soft tone.

"SaberLeomon and myself will go with Baihumon," MegaGargomon said in Henry's voice.

"Okay," Baihumon nodded to the two digimon.

"I'll go with Ebonwumon," Machinedramon grolwed.

"Great, I get the giant building," one of Ebonwumon's heads moaned.

"That leaves me and the squirt," Zhuqiaomon said.

"Yeah it does, and I bet I can take down more than you," Justimon challenged.

"Your on," Zhuqiaomon said in agreement. They all watched as Shadowmon raised his hands. He smiled at the digimon and moved his hand down.

"Charge!" Shadowmon bellowed to his troops.

"Charge!" the sovereigns shouted in unison. The digimon from both sides charged at the request of their commanders.

"This way," Azulongmon told Sakuyamon. The shaman digimon nodded as she followed Azulongmon to intercept Shadowmon. She just hoped they could stop him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Justimon flipped over an attacking digimon and quickly turned, his lightning blade activated, and he slashed through the enemy digimon. He turned his head slightly to see Zhuqiaomon destroying a few enemy ninja with his flame attacks. "Damn," Justimon muttered. "He's killing more than me." Justimon turned back to see five enemy's running towards him, he lifted up his hand and called out the attack, "Thunder Clap!" The five digimon were instantly destroyed. Justimon jumped backwards and smashed an enemy that was sneaking up on Zhuqiaomon. The giant bird digimon saw this and sighed.

"I guess I owe you one," he said.

"Don't mention it," Justimon said in his dual voice. They turned when they heard more footsteps coming towards them. They got into their fighting stance and prepared to battle. Justimon used his "Thunder Clap" to take down a few of the enemy.

"I got the rest," Zhuqiaomon said as he raised up into the air. "Blazing Helix!" Four spiraling flames emerged from his wings, and combined into one big attack, which desimated the group of digimon. He landed back onto the ground, and more digimon were coming towards them. Justimon turned his head slightly to see how the others were doing. He saw many digimon being destroyed, on both Shadowmon's side, and their side.

"I hope Azulongmon and Sakuyamon can deal with Shadowmon," Justimon commented.

"Yeah, if they can't, then we are in trouble," Zhuqiaomon agreed. "We just need to make sure these digimon don't reach Shadowmon and are able to help him."

"Yeah, we have to defeat Takato," Ryo growled. 'He's taking Rika from me,' he reminded himself. 'And I will defeat him.' Zhuqiaomon lifted his wings and prepared to flap them.

"Stand back squirt," the giant bird digimon told Justimon. The cyborg digimon did as he was told and jumped back behind Zhuqiaomon. "Desolation Blast!" he commanded. He flapped his big wings and sent a huge energy strike out, which destroyed the attacking digimon. Justimon then ran forward and began to strike digimon left and right. Zhuqiaomon shot fire from his mouth to destroy other digimon. When they finished, they were both breathing heavily. Then, more digimon appeard.

"They're like rats," Ryo said from inside his sphere.

"We can't give up now," Zhuqiaomon snarled. Justimon nodded, and together, they continued their fighting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon growled, as he shot two blasts out of his cannons, which destroyed many attacking digimon.

"Nice shot kid," Ebonwumon congratulated. "Black Hail!" the forest digimon said in unison with each head. A storm of ice fell down from the sky, and destroyed 30 enemy digimon.

"Nice!" Kazu exclaimed from inside Machinedramon. A group of small digimon began to surround Machinedramon and attack him, which caused him some pain. "Get off me," the gaint digimon snarled. "You better get a safe distance away." Ebonwumon nodded and began to move back some ways. He turned back to see Machinedramon glowing. "You damn midgets. I'll destroy you all."

"Yeah right, with us covering your body, you can't even launch an attack," one of the digimon said. "We have won." Machinedramon grinned at their incompetence.

"Catastrophe!" Machinedramon growled. A giant shockwave was sent out from the giant digimon's body, destroying all digimon near him, or on him. He grinned as he watched the data float in the air. "Good riddance."

"Woah dude, you need to lighten up, that was a little harsh," one of Ebonwumon's heads said.

"And I care why?" Machinedramon growled in Kazu's voice as he began to march off towards some other digimon. "Dragon Fire!" he yelled as he shot his right arm out, and destroyed a total of 10 digimon that were near each other. "I'm bored."

"What's new," Ebonwumon groaned. "Black Hail!" he commanded as another sea of ice shot towards a group of digimon, and destroyed them. "I guess this is fun."

"Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon growled as he shot two energy shots out, vaporizing 30 digimon on impact.

"Now its my turn," a voice said from their front. The two digimon turned their heads to see a giant bear digimon with a triple barrel weapon on his right arm.

"Who are you?" Machinedramon growled.

"The name is Callismon," the giant digimon said.

"Ebonwumon, you go on ahead, you have to meet up with the sovereigns," Kazu said.

"I got you, just be careful boy," Ebonwumon advised.

"Don't worry," Kazu said. "I got this guy." Ebonwumon began to move towards the tower that was far from the battlefield.

"So, you want to die first," Callismon laughed.

"You think your tough smoky, then try me out," Machinedramon growled. Callismon grinned as he ran forward and pounded Machinedramon with his left fist, but the giant blocked it with his clawed hand and pushed the digimon back. "Giga Cannon!" Callismon rolled to the side to dodge the two energy balls. He then smiled as he took his right arm back.

"Deep Forest!" Callismon commanded. He punched his weapon into the ground, and a samll earthquake headed towards Machinedramon. The giant machine digimon began falling, but before he fell into the earth, he did a small jump to the side, which got him out of the whole.

"That was close," Kazu moaned.

"Rodeo Bullet!" Callismon growled. He started to shoot multiple blasts at Machinedramon, which began to knock him backwards. Machinedramon began to breath heavily as he prepared his arm for one more attack.

"Infinity Hand!" Machinedramon growled. He brought his left arm up, and smashed it down, crushing Callismon with as much force as he could muster. "That's that." Machinedramon started to head off towards their meeting spot, his eyes shiting across the battlefield. The battle was going smoothly, he just hoped they could win.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SaberLeomon jumped over an attacking digimon, and quickly turned to send a devestating attack into the digimons body. She then ducked under another attack, and slashed out with her claw. "These guys are annoying," Jeri said from inside her sphere. She rolled to the side to dodge another attack. "Twin Fang!" A barrage of needles shot from her fur, and took down 20 enemies.

"Nice shot," MagaGargomon commented. He punched another digimon in the face with his gaint fist, instantly deleting it. "But not as good as me," Terriermon's voice chuckled.

"Shut it!" Henry snapped from inside his sphere.

"Geez Henry, you need to lighten up a bit," Terriermon laughed again. MegaGargomon kicked another digimon in the air. He then opened up all of his guns from his body and aimed them at 50 enemies. "Mega Barrage!" A fury of guns, missles, and whatever else they have, destroyed the 50 digimon.

"You guys are taking all the fun," Baihumon groaned. "Iron Claws!" He jumped forward and began to slash rappidly with his claws, deleting any digimon he struck. He then turned to face a group of digimon running towards him. "Vajra!" he commanded. An energy wave shot out, and turned the group into metal statues. SaberLeomon then ran forward and destroyed the frozen digimon.

"Nice work," SaberLeomon nodded.

"Thanks kid," Baihumon said. He jumped over another attack and slashed through the enemy.

"Stand back!" MegaGargomon called. "Gargo Missle!" Two giant missles shot from their position on the gaint digimon's shoulders, and created a giant explosion, deleting any digimon within its area. He turned his head slightly, and saw a group of their ally digimon run pass the three digimon, and began to battle the other digimon.

"You better head to the tower," Jeri said from her sphere. "We will take care of this location." Baihumon nodded and ran off towards the tower. MegaGargomon turned his head to see Azulongmon and Sakuyamon running towards the center of the battlefield, where Shadowmon was waiting.

"Hope they can beat Takato," Henry whispered.

"Don't worry Henry, they are going to trash that traitor," Terriermon said.

"Terriermon is right," Leomon's voice said.

"I hope so," Jeri muttered as she launched a "Howling Crusher" attack, and destroyed another digimon. "Let's hope."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beelzemon Blast Mode flew over an attacking digimon and shot two bullets into two digimon. He rolled to the side and used his claw to take down another enemy. He jumped over another one and used his "Corona Blaster" to take it down. His head turned when he saw Shadowmon coming towards him. "Damn," Beelzemon BM muttered. Shadowmon's blades on his back were glowing a dark color as he approached the demon digimon.

"Shadow Fury!" he commanded. Three dark energy blasts shot out and detonated on contact with Beelzemon BM. The demon digimon flew backwards across the battlefield, finally landing and de-digivovling back to Impmon at Kenta's feet.

"You okay," Kenta asked as he picked up the hurt digimon.

"I'm fine," Impmon groaned.

"I guess your out of the fight," Kenta commented.

"Damnit, your right," Impmon growled. He collapsed onto the ground, and Kenta made to heal him up.

"MarineAngemon," Kenta told the flying digimon. "We need to patch him up." The little digimon nodded and began to heal the little digimon's wounds. Kenta turned his head to look out at the battle. "Come on guys, you got to win."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There he is," Azulongmon told Sakuyamon as they approached Shadowmon.

"Welcome guys," Shadowmon smiled. "I thought you guys wouldn't come."

"Gogglehead, you got to stop," Rika pleaded.

"I'm tired of your pleading, its time for you to disappear," Shadowmon growled. He jumped forward and punched Sakuyamon into the ground. He then turned to attack Azulongmon, but the big digimon was preparing his own attack.

"Aurora Force!" the gaint dragon digimon commanded. He shot a huge electrical energy attack, which knocked Shadowmon back a few feet.

"I see you got some fight," Takato's voice spoke up. "But you won't beat me." His blades moved to their respective positions on his arms and he smiled at the dragon. "Shadow Blades!" He slashed his two blades, and sent a dark energy attack straight towards the giant digimon. Azulongmon readied one of his chains around his body.

"Lightning Whip!" Azulongmon commanded. His electric chains smashed the two energy attacks and a few were able to hit Shadowmon. He let out a grunt as he flew back in pain.

"I'll still defeat you," Shadowmon growled as his three blades on his back prepared for an attack. "Shadow Fury!" A stream of dark blasts shot towards the giant digimon who flew in the air to dodge the attacks.

"Is that the best you got," Azulongmon said. "Wind Electricity!" A storm of lightning shot down and made Shadowmon scream in pain.

"Damnit all," he muttered as he readied his next attack. "I'll kill you all."

"Amerthyst Wind!" a voice called from below Shadowmon. The dark digimon turned to sea a storm of purple crystal shards coming towards him.

"You think that can stop me," he growled in Takato's voice. "Shadow Barrier!" A dark energy surrounded Shadowmon and blocked the coming attacks.

"The hell," Rika muttered. "Gogglehead, stop!" Shadowmon just snarled at her.

"I told you to stop your pleading," Shadowmon growled. He prepared to launch an attack at her, but he felt himself being squeezed by a giant body. His eyes darted to the right to see Azulongmon's face looking at him.

"I'm sorry Takato, but this is the only way to calm you down," Azulongmon whispered. "Wind Electricity!" The storm of lightning came down again and struck Shadowmon with all the force they could muster. Due to Azulongmon's electric body, the attack was amplified. Takato and Guilmon let out a loud scream of pain. Azulongmon then threw him down into the ground.

"H-How..." Takato whispered from inside his sphere as he tried to get out of the rubble.

"The guy is strong," Guilmon advised him. "Doommon was right about him."

"So, we have to defeat them before they destroy the digital world," Takato snarled.

"Right, then let's do it," Guilmon growled as they moved together to lift themselves into the air.

"I'll destroy you!" Shadowmon bellowed as he moved in a quick motion. He was beside Azulongmon in an instant.

"What th-" but Azulongmon was cut off by a sharp punch into the jaw. The sovereign digimon looked back to see a dark energy forming in Shadowmon's hand.

"Shadow Destruction!" he commanded. A dark energy ball was shot towards Azulongmon, and knocked the huge digimon into the ground. "Now, for you young lady." His blades moved to their position and charged down to fight the shaman digimon. She lifted her staff to block the blade, and then quickly moved it so it blocked another slash. "You're quick."

"Stop it gogglehead," Rika pleaded again.

"Come on Guilmon," Renamon's voice spoke this time.

"I said stop that, I don't even know you," Shadowmon hollared in his dual voice.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon whispered. She lifted up her right hand, and four fox spirits shot out and began to harm Shadowmon's body. The dark digimon flew back into the air as he tried to get rid of the pain.

"Damn you," he muttered as the foxes disappear. "I'll make you disappear forever." Sakuyamon breathed heavily as she collapsed on the ground.

"Please Takato, it's me, Rika," she spoke from her sphere.

"And it's me, Renamon," the fox digimon spoke to Guilmon.

"R-Rika," Shadowmon stopped. "R-Renamon." Takato's eyes grew wide as a hundred memories came flooding back. From the time he met Rika, and dreamt about her, to their little fight they had. When she finally became their friend, and their battle with the Devas. All the way through the D-Reaper, and to the battle on Locomon. He remembered everything. And Guilmon remembered as well.

"W-What have I done," Takato whispered as he thought back to when he fought the other tamers.

"Same here Takatomon," Guilmon breathed. "I hurt Renamon."

"And I was about to destroy Rika," Takato whispered. He looked down and saw Sakuyamon staring at him.

"T-Takato?" Rika asked uncertainly. Shadowmon smiled at her, and his eyes darted to behind her to see a digimon sneaking up on her. Azulongmon raised his head to see this also. He was preapred to attack the digimon, but it was deleted in an instant. His eyes went wide as he saw Shadowmon standing there, his claw where the digimon used to be.

"He's back," Azulongmon whispered as he lifted himself up. He then turned to see Baihumon, Ebonwumon, and Zhuqiaomon moving towards the tower in the distance, where Daemon was waiting. He took one more glance at Shadowmon and Sakuyamon, and gave a small smile. They would be fine now, so he headed off towards the tower to end this fight. Shadowmon turned around and gazed at Sakuyamon.

"You okay?" he asked. Sakuyamon smiled as she threw her arms around him.

"Takato! Guilmon!" Sakuyamon screamed in delight with her dual voice. Shadowmon smiled as he put his arms around her.

"Sorry for the trouble," he said.

"No worries, I'm just glad your back," the shaman digimon whispered as she snuggled closer to him. Shadowmon began to glow brightly, and he de-digivolved back into Gallantmon. He smiled threw his armor mask at the digimon in his arms.

"I need to tell you Rika, I love you," Takato said in his own voice.

"And I love you gogglehead," Rika whispered.

"I love you also Renamon," Guilmon's voice spoke up.

"Same here dinoboy," Renamon said. Gallantmon then shifted his eyes to see Doommon destroying digimon left and right.

"It's time I take that guy down," Gallantmon whispered as he let Sakuyamon go. She nodded to him as he walked towards the battlefield.

"Be careful!" Sakuyamon called. Gallantmon waved to her.

"Don't worry!" he called back. His shield appeared in his left hand, and his joust in his right. He then prepared himsellf, and jumped towards Doommon, with the intent of destroying him. The other digimon looked up to see Gallantmon charge towards Doommon.

'Takato!' they all thought in unision. Justimon growled, what was Takato doing now, was he trying to get on their good side. They would find out when the battle was over. They just hoped the traitor would be destroyed, and then they could end the battle. They wouldn't be forgiving Takato anytime soon. The battle was finally reaching its climax, only time would tell the winner.

To be continued...

End of chapter.

* * *

A/N: That was chapter 6 counting the prologue and I hope it was good. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I can't wait for the next chapter. In the next explosive chaper. Gallantmon and Doommon begin their huge battle, and the four sovereign begin to fight Daemon. So, there will be two huge battle, and you have to wait to see who wins. In the next chapter "Gallantmon's Sacrifice!" I can't wait for when I'm done with it. Please read and review, I'll be waiting, and I'll get the next chapter out by the end of Sunday.


	7. Gallantmon's sacrifice!

Disclaimer: I only own Doommon. The other characters do not belong to me.

A/N: Here is chapter 7 counting the prologue. Told you I would get it out to you before the end of sunday. I hope this chapter is good, get ready for the fight between Gallantmon and Doommon, so enjoy yourself, and read on.

* * *

Chapter 6

Gallantmon's sacrifice!

Gallantmon landed on a stone rock a few meters away from Doommon. "So, what do you want?" Doommon asked.

"You have destroyed many lives, and hurt the ones I care about. I will never forgive you for what you have done. How do you plead?" Gallantmon asked as he readied his joust.

"I don't have to answer to you," Doommon snarled. "I just don't understand why you gave up power so easily?"

"Because, I found the two things I want, Rika and Renamon, and I won't let you hurt them," Gallantmon commented.

"Very well, I thought we could of been brothers," Doommon sighed.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I will not let you harm my friends," Gallantmon snarled.

"Then, I have no choice," Doommon breathed. He took his claw back and charged forward. Gallantmon braced himself, and his shield blocked the claw, he then pushed Doommon backwards.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon called. He took his joust back and shot it out, but Doommon moved too fast, and dodged the coming attack. Gallantmon's eyes darted to the side to see Doommon coming towards him with a kick. Gallantmon rolled to the side to dodge the coming attack, then landed on the ground. He kicked off again and charged full speed at Doommon. The dark digimon raised up his claw and shot a dark energy at the digimon. Gallantmon raised up his shield to block the attack. "Shield of the Just!" A huge beam shot Doommon straight into a wall, creating a huge dent. Doommon breathed heavily as he lifted himself out of the hole.

"Nice shot," Doommon chuckled. "But you need to do better than that to defeat me." Doommon smiled as a dark energy began to surround his claws. "Doom Claw!' He jumped forward and slashed his claw at Gallantmon. The knight digimon used his joust to hit the attack to the side, and then slammed his shield in Doommon's body, knocking the dark digimon into the ground. Gallantmon breathed heavily as he landed on another stone tower. Doommon quickly broke out of the wall and stared at the knight with hateful eyes.

"That's it!" Doommon yelled. All digimon on the battlefield turned their eyes to the battle in the center of the field, and they saw a huge data surge of energy, and they were fearing for their lives.

"T-Takato," Rika mumbled from in her sphere. "Be careful."

"I'm sure they're fine," Renamon's voice assured her. She turned her head slightly to see the other digimon land near her. Their eyes glued on the battle before them. Most of the enemy was either retreating or being destroyed.

"I hope Takato is destroyed," Ryo snarled from inside his sphere.

"Shut up loser," Sakuyamon snapped in her dual voice at the small digimon.

"Woah, what's up with Rika?" Terriermon questioned.

"I don't want to know," Henry muttered from inside his sphere.

"Rika?" Jeri asked uncertainly as she walked up beside Sakuyamon. "What's wrong?"

"Takato," was all she said. Their eyes turned back to see Gallantmon engage Doommon in another skirmish. They all just wondered you would win.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daemon's eyes glanced over the battlefield, and he saw Doommon and Gallantmon locked in deadly combat. "I can't believe this, that girl did ruin our plans," he sighed. His eyes glanced to the side to see the arrival of the four digimon sovereign. "Welcome my friends."

"Save it you stupid bastard," Baihumon snapped as he stopped on the battlefield.

"Ya, you are in big trouble," Ebonwumon spoke. Zhuqiaomon landed beside his ally, his eyes glaring at Daemon.

"You guys need to calm down," Daemon chuckled. "Are you in a hurry to die?"

"You are mistaken Daemon, it's your time that is up," Azulongmon spoke as he glided towards Daemon.

"Haha, you think you scare me old man," Daemon chuckled. "I have all the power in this world, I'll soon destroy you, and the digital world will be mine. Even if Takato was saved from my mind wipe."

"So, I was right," Azulongmon said.

"Ya, you were," Daemon chuckled again. "You might have defeated Shadowmon, but I'm a different story."

"You think you can beat us shrimp," Baihumon growled.

"I'll toast you with my flames," Zhuqiaomon said as he flapped his wings.

"Oh my, you guys are serious," Daemon chuckled again. "I'll send you to the land of Anubismon, where he will lay judgement on your souls."

"The legendary Anubismon doesn't exist," Ebonwumon spoke. "If he did, we would have known it."

"Then, there is only one way to find out," Daemon challenged. His wings flapping and raising the demon lord into the sky. "I'll just have to destroy you, and then you will find out if he exists or not." Baihumon growled and jumped towards the demon lord, his claws ready to rip through his prey.

"Iron Claws!" Baihumon screeched as he began to slash rapidly. Daemon grinned as he dodged every slash with ease. He then turned himself around and kicked Baihumon into the ground.

"Who's next," Daemon chuckled as he turned to stare at the other three sovereign.

"Black Hail!" Ebonwumon commanded. Daemon looked up to see a shower of ice shards coming towards him.

"Hmm, impressive," Daemon said. He raised his hands and grinned under his hood. "Chaos Flare!" A stream of fire shot out and vaporized the ice shards. "But, it wasn't good enough. Daemon then disappeared and reappeared right under Ebonwumon's two heads. "Time to go for a little ride." He lifted his fists back and punched the two heads in the jaw, sending the entire body spiraling backwards into the ground. "This is fun."

"Phoenix Fire!" Zhuqiaomon said. A giant fireball shot towards Daemon, who caught it with his hands.

"Is that the best the great sovereigns can do," Daemon chuckled as he reflected the blast back at Zhuqiaomon, knocking the bird digimon into the ground. "I'm getting bored."

"Then try this. Aurora Force!" Azulongmon screeched. A giant ball of electricity formed, and headed towards Daemon. The demon lord just grinned to himself.

"I guess, I will be the all powerful ruler of the digital world. Evil Flapping!" Daemon commanded. His wings flapped furiously, creating a powerful wind that dispelled the attack. "Chaos Flare!" Before Azulongmon could react, he was surrounded by a force of fire that knocked him into the ground. Daemon began to stare at the four digimon sprawled around him. "Hmm, that was pathetic." His eyes then turned to see Gallantmon and Doommon engaged in another battle. "You better destroy that traitor," Daemon whispered. His eyes turning back to the four digimon as they struggled to get back up. "Guess I get to have some more fun." The demon lord grinned as he prepared to continue the battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doommon grabbed Gallantmon's joust, much to the knights surprise, and tossed him into a cliff. "Is that all the mighty holy knight Gallantmon can do," Doommon chuckled. "My brother is supposed to be as strong as me, but you are weaker."

"Shut it, I'll destroy you!" Gallantmon roared. The digimon near them that were still fighting turned their heads slightly to see Gallantmon and Doommon lunge at each other again. "Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon took his joust back and shot an electric energy at Doommon. The dark digimon raised up his hands and smiled.

"Doom Field!" Doommon growled. A giant barrier of dark energy formed and blocked the attack, and also reflected the attack back at Gallantmon. The knight digimon grimaced as he rolled to the side to dodge the reflected attack. Doommon charged towards him and threw a punch, which was blocked by Gallantmon's shield. Doommon smiled as he used his hand to throw the shield arm around so it wasn't in the way. He then used his other hand to push the joust to the side.

"What the," Gallantmon spoke in his dual voice. Doommon grinned at him, a red flame appearing in his mouth.

"Doom Flame!" Doommon commanded. A giant flame shot out of Doommon's mouth and smashed into Gallantmon's body. The knight digimon's eyes were wide as he felt the pain from the attack. He let out a scream as he flew into the earth.

"Gallantmon!" Sakuyamon screamed from the sidelines. The others watched in horror as Gallantmon landed in the ground with such force. They might have wanted him destroyed, but they had taken it back, when the realized that he really was being controlled. Except for Ryo of course, he was glad.

"Good riddance," Ryo mumbled.

"You say something?" Kazu asked from his silver sphere within Machinedramon. Justimon looked up at him.

"It's nothing," Ryo lied. His eyes turned to see Gallantmon standing up, but they could tell he was going to fall down any minute.

"I think I'll make you suffer," Doommon grinned. The others watched as the dark digimon turned to face them, a dark ball in his hands. "Doom Destruction!" The ball flew towards the tamers, and they didn't have time to avoid it. The only thoughts on all their minds was that this was the end.

"Nooooooooo!" Gallantmon screamed in his dual voice as he used the last of his strength to jump in between the blast and its targets. His armor began to break apart, and his weapon and shield were cracking. When the attack was done, the tamers looked up to see Gallantmon standing there, his head lowered, and his eyes in the distance.

"R-Rika," Takato's voice whispered. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, R-Renamon," Guilmon also whispered.

"Gallantmon," Sakuyamon gulped in her dual voice, tears slowly falling down her face. "We might have survived the attack, I-I mean, we weren't as badly injured as you."

"I didn't want to take the chance," Gallantmon whispered. "I love you Rika." The others were shocked to hear Takato say those words.

"And I love you Renamon," Guilmon whimpered.

"We will miss you," Gallantmon spoke in his dual voice.

"Don't go gogglehead," Rika pleaded from within her blue sphere, tears flowing freely down her face. 'Just like my dad, am I ever meant to love,' she thought to herself.

"We're sorry guys, for everything," Gallantmon mumbled. His shield finally gave way and fell to the ground, and then became data. His joust wasn't far behind as it to became data.

"We forgive you," was all the other tames said before they watched Gallantmon become nothing but data. Gallantmon had been deleted, and they were at a loss for words.

"Takato!" the tamers screamed.

"Guilmon!" the digimon screamed. Ryo actually was sorry now, he now knew that Takato had been the one for Rika. Sakuyamon sat on her knees, tears flowing down her face. Takato and Guilmon were both gone. The ones they loved would never return. Doommon laughed at their pathetic sight.

"Don't worry kids, you will join him shortly," Doommon laughed. He took his claw back and it began glowing a bright color. He then charged towards them, and everyone watched in horror as the first one he approached was Sakuyamon.

"Move Rika!" they all screamed. But Sakuyamon didn't budge. Her eyes still on the ground, she was ready for death.

To be continued...

End of chapter.

* * *

A/N: That was chapter 7, and I thought it was good. Was Takato really destroyed? Well in the next chapter you will find out, so don't worry, I won't tell you though, you have to keep reading. So in the next chapter a new digimon appears, and Daemon's fight with the sovereign continue. So be preapered for the next chapter. Read and Review please, and I'll get the chapter out as soon as I can. 


	8. The arrival! Holymon appears!

Disclaimer: I only own the digimon Holymon and Doommon. The other characters don't belong to me.

A/N: Here is chapter 7, and it is a good one. I hope you guys like it, and thanks to all those who have stuck with this story and read it, and reviewed it. I really appreciate it, you know who you are. So, read on my fellow readers.

* * *

Chapter 7

The arrival! Holymon appears!

Azulongmon saw the deletion of Gallantmon from his position on the ground. "Damn," he muttered as he lifted himself up to face a smiling Daemon.

"Looks like your hope has died," the demon chuckled.

"I'll destroy you Daemon!" Azulongmon snarled, which was uncharacteristic of him. He didn't know what it was, but the destruction of Gallantmon sparked something in him.

"Temper, temper," Daemon laughed. "You honestly think you can defeat me, one of the demon lords."

"I don't think, I know," Azulongmon snapped. He started to move his body in a circle, and a blue ball of electricity was forming. "Aurora Force!" The ball shot towards Daemon at an alarming rate.

"You have to do better than that," Daemon grinned as he raised up his hands. "Chaos Flare!" The stream of fire shot out and destroyed the ball of electricity. When the smoke cleared, Daemon was caught off guard when several chains smashed into his body. Daemon coughed up some blood, which was strange for a digimon. He was then hit across the head, and flew straight into the ground.

"Nice job Azulongmon," Ebonwumon said as he raised himself off the ground.

"That should do it," Baihumon commented as he returned to his position beside the sovereign.

"I can't believe you were able to defeat him," Zhuqiaomon commented.

"Hahahaha," came a dark laugh from the rubble.

"You think you can beat me," Daemon chuckled. "I'm not even at full power. When I reach my true form, I'll be stronger than Doommon."

"You're joking, and I don't like joking," Zhuqiaomon hissed. "Phoenix Fire!" A large fire ball charged towards Daemon, whose wings have begun to encase him in a cocoon. A black crystal beginning to form.

"What is that," Baihumon whispered in awe.

"Who cares, let's just take it down," Ebonwumon said.

"Right," Azulongmon agreed. "Aurora Force!" The ball of electricity headed for the opponent.

"Black Hail!" Ebonwumon commanded. The ice crystals hit the electric ball, and made it even bigger.

"Vajra!" Baihumon commanded. The energy wave shot from his mouth and morphed the ball into an iron color.

"Blazing Helix!" Zhuqiaomon finished. The four spirals from his wings merged together, and then formed together with the other four attacks, creating one huge attack. The attack smashed into the crystal that surrounded Daemon. It began to glow brighter, and in an instant, the attacks shot back to those who had fired them. The sovereigns fell to the ground with a thud, and found it difficult to get back up. Their eyes turned to face the crystal that was changing, and they could tell that Daemon was actually beginning to morph, but to what, they didn't know. They just hoped they could stop it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Takato opened his eyes slowly and looked around to see a world that was covered in white, and had data codes flying towards a certain area. His eyes shifted to the side to see Guilmon sprawled on the ground. "Get up buddy," Takato said, shaking the dinosaur.

"Just five more minutes," Guilmon muttered in a lazy tone. Takato sighed as he bent down and brought his face to the dino digimon's ear.

"Guilmon! Wake up! Time for bread!" Takato shouted. In one quick motion, Guilmon was up and prancing around. "That got his attention."

"Where's the bread Takatomon?" Guilmon asked.

"I was lying, had to get you up some how," Takato replied. Guilmon's face fell at that.

"Ah, I wanted bread," Guilmon said with a sniff.

"Hay buddy, when we get home, I'll make you a huge batch of bread," Takato told his friend.

"Yay, bread, bread, bread," Guilmon chanted. "And I can bring Renamon?"

"Of course boy, and I'll bring Rika," Takato laughed.

"Yay, let's get home now," Guilmon said as he danced around.

"First we have to find out where we are, and how to get back," Takato said. "I thought we were deleted."

"You are deleted," a voice said from near them. They turned their heads to see a digimon with wings, and he had a dog's face. Takato then realized that they had been moving the whole time. Takato then pulled out his digivice and aimed it at the digimon.

"Anubismon, the god man digimon, mega level. Resembling Anubis god of the dead, digimon are sent to this digimon, and are judged to either be locked in the dark area, or be returned as an egg. This digimon has unimaginable power. His Amemit and Pyramid Power are his strongest attacks, and you don't want to get in the way of them, unless you want to die an early death," Takato read. "Woah, what an awsome digimon, but, I don't remember seeing a card of him."

"Many don't know I exist human," Anubismon said as he glided towards them. "I usually erase all memories they would have of me, but, depending on how you answer some questions, will determine if you are the only one who knows I exist."

"What kind of questions?" Takato asked.

"Well, I should say question, but I'll ask you at the end, after I show you something," Anubismon said. He turned and began to glide towards a pedestal in the middle of the area. He motioned for Takato and Guilmon to follow, which they did with out a second thought. They didn't want to anger this digimon. The god man moved his hand to point inside the pedestal. Takato nodded as he walked up and peered in. He saw the sovereign laying on the ground, and Daemon changing to a new digimon. The image then flickered and showed a new picture, one of Sakuyamon being charged at by Doommon, but, none were moving, it was as if time was stopped.

"Why is no one moving?" Takato asked the god man digimon.

"At the moment, time is stopped, but, I'll make it move again, depending on where I send you," Anubismon said.

"Send me?" Takato asked with a confused voice.

"Yes," Anubismon nodded. "You see, as Shadowmon, you destroyed many innocent digimon."

"But, I was being controlled," Takato complained.

"Not entirely," Anubismon said, his eyes turning to face the sky. "Your memories were erased for a time, but you were aware of what you were doing."

"I-I-I-" but was cut of by Anubismon.

"Don't try to deny it," the digimon said, his eyes turning back to face the tamer. "I know everything that happens in the digital world." Takato turned back to face the image of Sakuyamon, Guilmon also gazing in.

"If I'm sent to the dark area, will Sakuyamon die?" Takato asked, fearing the worse.

"Yes," Anubismon simply stated.

"Renamon," Guilmon whimpered.

"Rika," Takato said, tears stinging his eyes.

"You love her?" Anubismon asked, his face lowering so that he was eye level with the tamer.

"Yes," was all Takato said.

"And do you love the kitsune?" Anubismon asked Guilmon. The dino digimon just nodded for his answer. "I rarely give people a second chance to change their lives. But, I might give you one. But, keep in mind, if you die, I will free you from the prison of the living, and make you a servant to the light."

"Huh?" Takato asked confused.

"I'm going to open a power, that will stay with you for eternity," Anubismon explained. "When you die, you will return here, and I will in turn return you to the digital world as a permanent digimon."

"I see," Takato said.

"So, do you want to save her, but, one screw up, one false move that would destroy the digital world, I'll destroy you my self," Anubismon warned.

"I-I will do it," Takato said firmly. Anubismon smiled as he turned to gaze at Guilmon.

"And you?" the god man digimon asked.

"I'll take Doommon down and save Renamon," Guilmon said.

"Very well," Anubismon smiled. He lifted both hands and touched the two in front of him, and they began to glow. "When you return to the digital world, you will know what to do. But before that, you will have to biomerge here." Takato nodded as he pulled out his digivice.

"Ready Guilmon?" Takato asked as he turned to his buddy.

"Ready and willing," Guilmon nodded. Takato held up the digivice, and they both began to glow brightly.

**Biomerge Digivolution**

"Guilmon, biomerge digivolve to...Gallantmon," the holy knight digimon announced. Anubismon looked at the knight as he began to head back to the digital world.

"Good luck," Anubismon said as Gallantmon disappeared completely. 'I hope I made a good choice,' was Anubismon's only thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doommon took his claw back and it began to glow a dark color. He then charged towards Sakuyamon at lightning speed. "Prepare to die you pathetic worm! Doom Claw!"

"Rika! Renamon!" the biomerge digimon, plus Kenta and Impmon, screamed in unison. Sakuyamon didn't budge though, she just sat there, waiting for death.

"I'll be with gogglehead shortly," Rika whispered from inside her sphere.

"Rika, you sure you want to die?" Renamon's voice spoke up from inside the digimon.

"Yes, I want to be with my gogglehead," Rika muttered.

"Fine, then we die together," Renamon said. They turned their head up slightly to see Doommon approaching. Everyone then saw a bright flash of light, and saw Doommon's claw stop in midair. It was blocked by a shield, and not just any shield, the shield of Gallantmon.

"T-T-Takato?" Rika asked nervously.

"Yes Rika, it's me," Takato replied from his sphere. Gallantmon's head turned to the side to see the digimon still kneeling on the ground.

"You guys are back!" Sakuyamon said with joy in her dual voice.

"Yay!" the biomerge digimon, Kenta, and Impmon screamed. Ryo was reluctant to cheer, he still hated Takato, but, he had to let things go. Takato was with Rika now, and so, he had to cheer.

"Thanks guys," Gallantmon said as he gazed at Doommon's retreating form, the gold light still surrounding the holy knight digimon. "I'm glad you guys forgave me."

"No problem, I mean, where would we be with out forgiveness," Jeri said from her sphere.

"Just don't go crazy and beating us up like rag dolls," Terriermon commented.

"Terriermon!" Henry warned from his green sphere. Gallantmon just laughed at the two.

"I missed your jokes Terriermon," Gallantmon said in his dual voice.

"See, someone likes my jokes," Terriermon said proudly.

"At least someone does," Machinedramon growled in his dual voice.

"You guys look weak," Gallantmon spoke, his eyes turning back to face Doommon completely. "I guess I should help you guys."

"What do you mean?" everyone asked in unison. The gold light surrounding Gallantmon became stronger, and he began to change.

"Gallantmon, light digivolves to...Holymon," a shining digimon announced. He had four sets of golden wings folded down his back. The mark for Hazard was on his head, and it had a ring of symbols circling it. His body was a bright golden color, and his eyes were yellow, symbolizing light. He had gold hair flowing down his back, giving him a magnificent look. And on his right side, he had a red sword attached to his skin, and on the left, he had a black sword attached to his skin.

"What is that?" everyone asked in unison. Kenta pulled out his digivice and aimed it at the new digimon.

"Holymon, the golden knight digimon. Classified as supreme level. This digimon is the brother of Shadowmon, but pure inside. His power knows no bounds. His Holy Flame, Holy Explosion, and Holy Slash are some of his terrible attacks," Kenta informed.

"Not bad," Ryo commented from his sphere. "I think that form fits me perfectly. Why does Takato get it?"

"I agree with Ryo," Kazu and Kenta said in unison. "I mean, he is the best after all."

"Ya right, in his dreams," Sakuyamon growled at them.

"I'm with Sakuyamon on this," SaberLeomon growled in her dual voice.

"Party poopers," Kazu grumbled. They looked up too see Holymon concentrating into his hand.

"Here is some power to all those digimon on our side," Holymon said in a soft tone. A light began to surround all the digimon that were fighting Daemon and his army. "Holy Energy!" The digimon felt their strength enter a new level and their wounds healed. The sovereign even felt the power and were rising to attack Daemon.

"What energy!" the digimon all around the battle field chanted in unison.

"Now Doommon, it's time I put you to rest for eternity," Holymon explained. "I will send you to Anubismon for eternity."

"Ha, you think some dog face digimon can handle me," Doommon chuckled. "Do you think you can handle me?"

"Anubismon?" the biomerge digimon, Kenta and Impmon asked with confusion.

"I'll explain later," Takato said from his sphere. The others nodded as they watched Holymon prepare for battle.

"Be careful gogglehead," Rika's voice said.

"You too Guilmon," Renamon spoke next.

"We will," Holymon said in his dual voice. He took out one of his swords, the red one to be precise, and charged towards Doommon faster than anyone could see. The ultimate battle has begun.

To be continued...

End of chapter.

* * *

A/N: That was chapter 7, a good chapter I might add. In the next chapter, Daemon reaches his most powerful form, and battles the sovereign. While the battle between Holymon and Doommon begins. I can't wait to get started, its going to be awsome. So, prepare for the next chapter "Daemon's true power! The battles begin!" So, review now people, I want to know what you guys think. Till next time.


	9. Daemon's true power! The battles begin!

Disclaimer: I only own the digimon Holymon and Doommon. The others don't belong to me.

A/N: Here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long to update. It's hard to get ideas for a story. Well, I hope this wait was worth it. So, read on and review.

* * *

Chapter 8

Daemon's true power! The battles begin!

Daemon slowly opened his red eyes and stared around the confines of the crystal he was in. He could see the sovereign on the other end, and they were preparing to attack him again. Daemon grimaced when he sensed more power coming from the four digimon. "Damn, hurry up and transform me," he muttered. His wings suddenly began to expand. And the red cloak he wore was ripped to shreds, and he now had a taller body than normal. His shoulders were black, as were his legs, and a little bit of the arm was black, but his elbow was grey, which split up the color on his arms. His midsection was a greenish color, and his chest was a mix of grey and orange. His hands turned into sharp claws, and some kind of claw was on both of his wings. His face was more feral looking, and his horns came out like a demons. And his feet were a blue color as he finished up his transformation. He let out a massive roar and ripped his crystal confine to shreds. He landed on the ground and gazed around at the sovereign who were staring at him with a mix of awe and fear. He raised up his wings and sent a dark energy wave at the sovereign which threw them hard into the ground.

Daemon smiled evilly as he looked down at his body, it was the first time he had ever achieved this power. "I feel it...I feel it...I feel the power!" the demon digimon roared as he lowered his hands and stared at the digimon in front of him. "Now then, let's have some fun." Daemon charged forward and swung his claw at Baihumon, who barely dodged it to the side.

"This guy is fast," Baihumon growled as he prepared to pounce on the enemy. Daemon raised up his hands and grinned at the beast digimon. They began to glow a black color as he began to launch his attack.

"Night Aurora!" Daemon roared. A giant blast of dark energy shot towards Baihumon, who jumped to the side. The attack hit the ground and created a giant explosion that sent pieces of the ground into Baihumon's leg, causing him to howl in pain. Daemon then appeared beside the beast digimon and kicked him into the nearby tower. Daemon's eyes turned slightly to see the outline of Zhuqiaomon coming towards him. The bird digimon's wings were expanded, and he was ready to launch his attack.

"Blazing Heliex!" Zhuqiaomon commanded. Four spiraling solar flames shot towards Daemon, and the blasts combined into one devastating attack. Daemon turned slowly around, his giant wings expanding. He gave a feral smile at Zhuqiaomon as he prepared for his own attack.

"Dark Spreader!" Daemon roared. A giant wave of dark energy shot out from his wings, and completely destroyed Zhuqiaomon's attack. It didn't end there however, the attack kept going and smashed into Zhuqiaomon. Making the digimon feel the most painful thing he had ever felt.

"Damn...you," Zhuqiaomon struggled to say as he fell into the ground with a thud. Even with the power that Holymon had given them, they were still not strong enough to defeat him.

"Baihumon! Zhuqiaomon!" Ebonwumon called out to his fallen allies. There wasn't any reply, not even movement. "I'll kill you!" Ebonwumons usual joking personality was replaced with one of anger. "I won't let you destroy this world! Black Hail!" A storm of ice shot towards Daemon at lightning speed. The demon digimon grinned as he pulled back his head. A red substance began to form in his mouth.

"Algol's Flame!" Daemon commanded. He then spewed out a giant fireball from his mouth, which destroyed the storm of ice. He then charged forward and appeared in between Ebonwumon's two heads. He then took his claws and grabbed each head and lifted the giant turtle digimon into the air.

"Let me go!" Ebonwumon screamed at the digimon. Daemon merely shrugged at the statement.

"Fine," was all Daemon said. He then slammed the digimon hard into the ground, knocking him out.

'H-How can he be so strong?' Azulongmon asked himself. 'He defeated three sovereign digimon without even breaking a sweat. This guy is too much.'

"Ready to meet your demise Azulongmon?" Daemon asked as he turned around and glared at the dragon digimon.

"Me lose, I think its the other way around," Azulongmon growled.

"Fine then show me, after I destroy you, I'll destroy that traitor Takato and his little girlfriend," Daemon growled.

"You won't lay a hand on any of the tamers," Azulongmon snarled.

"You don't scare me," Daemon laughed. He lifted up his hand and smiled at the dragon. "Take this. Night Aurora!" The blast of dark energy shot towards Azulongmon at lightning fast speed.

"Damnit," Azulongmon muttered as he lifted up his whips. "I got to act now. Lightning Whip!" The chains on his body smashed against the dark energy attack, and destroyed it. The whips continued towards Daemon, who jumped into the air to dodge the attack. He then came down with a heel drop onto Azulongmon. The dragon digimon shifted his head to dodge the attack. He then curled his tail around Daemon and began to squeeze. "This is it!" Azulongmon roared.

"I won't die here," Daemon growled as he struggled to get out of the grip.

"Wind Electricity!" Azulongmon commanded. A giant surge of electricity shot out of the sky, and hit Daemon as Azulongmon continued to squeeze.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Daemon screamed in pain as he began to lash his body around, trying his best to break the grip. Azulongmon lifted up the demon digimon and hurled him into a rock. Azulongmon floated slowly backwards as he watched Daemon. Azulongmon turned his head slightly to gaze at the other sovereigns. They were still knocked out cold. He floated towards the other sovereign, but he heard a sound from behind him. He turned slightly to see the rocks and debris fly from the ground. Daemon stood there, his wings outstretched, and his eyes full of fury. "I can't lose here," the demon digimon whispered. "I can't lose," he said again, this time louder. "I can't lose!" he roared. A dark energy began to surround him as he flew into the air. "Time to end this! Algol's Flame!" The giant fireball shot towards Azulongmon, and smashed against the dragon digimon's body. Azulongmon let out a roar as he felt the pain shoot through his body. Daemon then expanded his wings, "Dark Spreader!" The shot hit the fireball that was still pushing against Azulongmon's body. The attacks amplified then shot even more pain through the digimon sovereign's body. Daemon then lifted up his hand again and smirked. "The finishing touch. Night Aurora!" The giant ball of dark energy combined with the flame and dark attacks that were all ready smashing against the dragon digimon. The attack expanded and a dark energy began to surround the area. Daemon grinned as he watched the combination attacks explode in unison. He landed silently on the ground, waiting for the smoke to clear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holymon swung his red sword at Doommon, hoping to cleave the digimon. Doommon lifted up his claw and blocked the attack, his eyes turning slightly to see the dark blade coming towards him. "Damn," he muttered. He disengaged his claw from Holymon's sword, and jumped back onto a pillar. "You're fast."

"Thanks," Holymon said as he landed on the opposite pillar. Doommon gritted his teeth as he jumped towards Holymon, his claws glowing a dark color.

"Doom Claw!" Doommon commanded as he swung his claws at Holymon. The light digimon took his swords back and slashed them at the coming attack.

"Holy Slash!" Holymon yelled. His two blades shot out a red and black energy attack, that hit against the claws and created a huge explosion. Holymon then took his swords back and charged back into the battle.

"Doom Destruction!" a voice screamed from inside the smoke. A giant blast of energy shot towards Holymon, and smashed against the holy digimon's body. Holymon let out a scream of pain as he landed on the ground with a thud. Inside the red sphere, Takato shook his head to clear away the daze he felt.

"What kind of attack was that?" Takato whispered as he tried to get up.

"I don't know," Guilmon answered. "But one things for sure, that hurt a lot."

"Ya buddy, you got that right," Takato said. He turned his head slightly to see the other tamers finish up the other digimon. They then separated and turned around to face Holymon. "We have to defeat this guy, he could hurt the others if we don't. Most importantly Rika."

"Ya," Guilmon agreed. "Let's show this guy what happens when you fight with us. And afterwards, we can get some bread."

"Sounds good," Takato chuckled. "Let's bring this guy down."

"All right Doommon! Time for you to feel some pain!" Holymon challenged in his dual voice.

"Bring it," Doommon chuckled as he prepared to continue the fight. Holymon attached his swords back to his body. He raised both of his hands and smiled at Doommon.

"Holy Flame!" Holymon commanded. A giant blast of gold fire shot out from Holymon's two hands, and converged into one attack. Doommon grimaced as he watched the attack approach.

"Doom Field!" the dark digimon screeched. A dark energy field surrouned him and began to push against the flame attack. Doommon saw the energy field begin to crack, and in an instant, the flames shot through the field and engulfed Doommon's body. He screamed in pain as the flames began to torch his body with massive heat. Doommon's eyes closed as he tried to endure the heat that was hurting his body. "I can't lose here," he muttered. "I have so much to accomplish still! And I can't lose!" Doommon opened his eyes to reveal glowing red eyes. He used all his energy to abolish the attack. He grinned at Holymon's shocked face when the smoke cleared to show Doommon, still alive. "You're strong. But, I'm still better." Holymon took a step back before charging at Doommon as fast as he could. His fist ready to connect the attack. He just hoped this would be enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The tamers and their digimon watched the flames disappear and saw Doommon grinning at Holymon. "He almost had him," Kazu groaned.

"This guy is stronger than we thought," Ryo said. "He can even match this new digimon."

"If Holymon loses, will that be it for the digital world," Jeri said shakily.

"It could be," Henry said as he snaked his arm around Jeri's shoulders and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sure I favorite bumbling duo will take that guy down," Terriermon said as he pumped his ears into the air.

"Can it bunny ears," Impmon said as he lay against a rock, his body completely beat up after his little fight with Shadowmon.

"Takato," Rika whispered as she watched the battle. "You better not die!" The other tamers looked at her with confused eyes. Renamon then appeared beside Rika and put her paw on her tamers shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that Takato and Guilmon will defeat that monster," Renamon spoke calmly.

"You sure," Rika said as she turned her eyes to stare at Renamon. "Because, I don't know where I will be without him. I mean, he is the only one who even tried to be my friend in the beginning. And now, I love him. And I don't want to be alone again."

"Don't worry," Renamon said as she gave her tamer a small smile. Which Rika returned.

"Ya, don't worry. If all hope fails, you still got me," Ryo said proudly.

"I rather gag myself," Rika groaned. "There is no chance in hell I would ever love you. And since Takato is going to wipe that guys clock, you won't even get a chance."

"Hey, what's wrong with me," Ryo whined.

"There's nothing wrong with you," Kazu and Kenta said at the same time.

"Morons," Rika muttered. "Everything is wrong with you. And the same goes for the other members of the three stooges."

"Who?" Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta asked.

"All of you," Rika smirked. Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta's faces fell as they looked at the ground.

"You don't have to be mean," Kenta whined.

"Ya, I thought we were all friends," Kazu said.

"We are, but that doesn't mean I should be nice to you guys," Rika said. "I will only be nice to the digimon, Henry, and Jeri. Minus Terriermon of course."

"Hey!" Terriermon cried. "I'm not that annoying!"

"Nah, your super annoying," Rika chuckled. The others in turn laughed at Terriermon's downcast face.

"Meanies," Terriermon moaned. Rika turned back to the fight and watched as Holymon charged towards Doommon. The others watched with worried faces. This was it, the most powerful fight they have ever seen was about to truly begin. They just hoped that Takato and Guilmon could pull this off and defeat the dark digimon. Only time would tell the outcome.

To be continued...

End of chapter.

* * *

A/N: Well there was chapter 8, I hope it was as good as I thought. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. In the next chapter, the battle between Holymon and Doommon enters its ultimate climax. But, who will win, get ready for their final clash. In the next chapter, "Clash of destiny! The ultimate attack unleashed!" I will try to get it out as fast as I could, anyway, please review, I love reviews. Talk to you guys later. 


	10. The Clash of Destiny!

Disclaimer: I only own Holymon and Doommon, and some of the moves I created for the digimon, the other characters are properties of their respective owners, thank you and have a nice read.

A/N: I know it has been forever since I posted anything here, but I just wanted to finish the fight with Doommon really bad, so I'll do the final fight of the story as well, I'm already starting on the next chapter, but I don't know when it'll be done, I'll be working on it tonight, and hopefully finish in the morning, I hope you enjoy this long chapter that details the final fight between Doommon and Holymon. Personally I think it turned out great, and something unexpected happened that I didn't even plan, tell me which plot idea you think I was not expecting to use, because seriously, it shocked even me. So I would like to hear your thoughts on the idea and why you think it was unexpected, ok, enough quizes. Enjoy this chapter, and let's all hope I get off my but and finish the next chapter. Thanks for reading, please R&R if you can, have a nice read.

* * *

Chapter 9

Clash of Destiny! The Ultimate Attack Unleashed!

Doommon struck out at Holymon, sending the holy digimon flying through Dameon's castle. Doommon smirked as he charged into the castle, quickly catching up with Holymon who came to a stop inside the central area of the castle. "You can fly fast when you are bitch slapped," Doomon chuckled as he landed on the ground, his red eyes glancing at Holymon who landed roughly in front of him.

"Shut the hell up," Holymon groaned. "All you need to do is die." Holymon unsheathed his sword and ran towards Doommon, who took a step back and lifted his claws to stop the sword in its tracks.

"Come on little hero, I thought you would do better than this," Doommon taunted. "How the hell did I think you could be a strong addition to Daemon's army, you are weak." Doommon glanced at the black sword that came swinging at him. Doommon gritted his teeth as he took his other claw and blocked the sword. "I said, stop toying with me and…" Doommon stopped talking and quickly kneed Holymon into and through the roof. "And fight me!" Doommon snarled as he jumped into the air and outside the castle. He grabbed hold of Holymon's ankle and swung him around in a circle. "I'm tired of playing games with a kid who can't even put up a decent fight." He let go of Holymon and watched as the holy digimon sailed into the mountain behind Daemon's castle. Holymon opened his eyes slightly, his armor heavily dented as he remained situated in the mountain side, a large crater behind him.

"I'm not done yet you tricky bastard," Holymon groaned. "I'm going to finish you! Holy Flame!" Doommon lifted both his claws to block the giant flame attack that was heading towards him. "Little brat, I don't know where you got this power from, but I'm putting an end to it!" Inside the red sphere, Takato watched helplessly as Doommon wiped the flame away.

"How do we beat this guy," Takato breathed. "He is tougher than the D-Reaper and any other digimon we faced."

"I know," Guilmon groaned. "If this keeps up we wont be getting any bread soon."

"That's all you care about, huh Guilmon?" Takato asked with a small chuckle.

"Of Course!" Guilmon cheered. "Bread is delicious, and I'm going to invite Renamon and we are going to eat all of it!" Takato laughed as he shook his head.

"Well then, let's finish Doommon off once and for all," Takato said. "He, along with Daemon, tricked us into thinking our friends were the enemies. That they were going to take Rika away, I'm not going to let them get away with it!"

"Same here!" Guilmon roared.

"Let's finish this!" Holymon roared as he tore himself out of the mountain and charged towards Doommon, his blades pulsing with a golden color. Doommon snarled as he took his claws back.

"Doom Sphere!" Doommon commanded as he shot a black ball towards the coming digimon. Holymon swung his red sword through the ball, dissolving it into a black vapor. Doommon growled as he lifted his right claw up. "Doom Claw!" Holymon blocked the attack with his black glowing sword. He then brought the hilt around and smacked Doommon in the face, sending the digimon flying towards the cliff that surrounded the battle field. Doommon roared as he smashed into the cliff, sending rubble crashing down into the battle field, causing the digimon from both sides to scramble around in fear. "You freaking bastard!" Doommon roared. "I'm going to destroy you! Then I'll destroy your friends! Then I'll destroy the whole digital world!" Doommon charged back at Holymon who floated above the ruined castle of Daemon. Holymon gripped his swords tightly as Doommon approached. After a while, the battle between these two powerful digimon began again.

Daemon's eyes widened, as he was shot by a blue sphere. He expanded his wings to stop from flying too far way, his eyes glaring down at the sphere. "Bastards," he growled as he used his claw to get rid of the attack. He looked up to see Azulongmon floating in the air, barely breathing. "That was your last attack I take it, you are finished my dear sovereign," Daemon chuckled.

"Not yet…I won't…lose…to you!" Azulongmon roared. The other sovereign began to lift their heads, ready to defy the demon lord.

"Fools," Daemon chuckled. "You really think you can beat me, you are all too weak to even voice your thoughts, you are like a bunch of frightened dogs. If you truly want to die, then let me oblige you. I'm going to wipe you all from the face of this world!" The four sovereigns stood together in unison, prepared to end this fight once and for all. Daemon laughed as he began to glow, a red and black aura forming around him. "I'm tired of this game, I'm going to be the ruler of all! I'm going to be the one who the digimon will worship! Your reign as the most powerful digimon in the digital world is coming to an end! Soon an age of darkness will begin, and I'll be the new king! I'm going to destroy everything you hold dear!" The sovereign watched, and for once, they truly felt helpless. They could feel the power radiating from Daemon's true form, they could feel that this truly was the end of the four sovereign, this was an end for everything. "Behold, the birth of my new age! Dark Apocalypse!" The attack formed a red and black ring around the four sovereign, they closed their eyes and waited. They knew that there was no escape for them, the battle for the digital world was over, the end of all was about to begin.

"At least Takato was saved," Azulongmon whispered. "He will get the others out of here, and protect those that we protected."

"I wouldn't get our hopes up," Ebonwumon's left head moaned.

"Yeah, he may be back to his senses, but even he can't protect them all, he can't even beat that doom and gloom digimon he's facing," Ebonwumon's right head chimed in.

"Quiet!" Zhuqiaomon screamed. "I rather die without having you annoy me."

"Well sorry Mr. Grumpy," Ebonwumon's heads said in unison.

"They are just trying to relieve the tension before we die," Baihumon commented. "I rather be a little amused as well as cling to the hope that Azulongmon is leaving in the hands of the humans."

"I could care less," Zhuqiaomon moaned. "However, I do agree with you Baihumon about the hope, maybe there will be hope, Holymon seems to be on par with Doommon, but even if the kid and his pet manage to win, they pale in comparison to Daemon."

"True, but those two have something that Doommon and Daemon don't have," Azulongmon commented.

"What's that?" the three other sovereigns asked.

"Friends and hope," Azulongmon said. "Together, they can beat Daemon, even if it takes them a hundred years. All our hope lies with Takato and Guilmon, you three were so quick to write them off as enemies, but they truly are the ones who will save the digital world." The other three sovereigns lowered their heads, understanding for the first time that they were wrong. The circle surrounding the sovereign began to glow more fiercly as a ball of energy began to form inside the circle and surround the sovereign. It was over, for the three sovereign. The blast shook the digital world, even causing Holymon and Doommon to stop and look towards the explosion. When the smoke cleared, the data of the sovereign flew into the air and disappeared to who knows where in the digital world. Daemon landed quietly on the ground, his wings folding against his body. He breathed a sigh of relief as he walked towards a stump on the ground and sat down quickly.

"Finally, those annoying digimon are finally destroyed," Daemon sighed. He glanced in the air, his eyes focusing on the battle between Doommon and Holymon that was beginning again. "Now all that remains is for Doommon to finish off our little traitor and then we can begin to purge the digital world of all those who still cling to the sovereigns pitiful rule. Soon, only the digimon who adopt me as the new sovereign, will remain in this world." Daemon laughed loudly, his red eyes not leaving the battle that was occurring above his ruined castle.

"What was that?" Henry asked as he looked towards where the four sovereign used to be. He narrowed his eyebrows, as there seemed to be no one emerging from the spoke.

"You don't think the sovereign are gone, do you?" Jeri asked nervously, her body shivering as she saw Daemon descend to the ground.

"They can't be gone," Kazu grumbled. "If they are gone, what hope do we have? None, that's what we have."

"Stop being so negative," Kenta pleaded. "There is still hope."

"Yeah, where's that?" Ryo asked as he looked back towards Holymon and Doommon, who were already fighting once again.

"Gogglehead," Rika muttered. "He is the only hope we have to survive."

"Rika's right," Jeri agreed. "He became a new digimon, and not just a regular digimon, but a holy digimon, that has to account for something."

"Yeah, that he's going to get beaten very extra holy hard," Terriermon commented, trying his best to make a joke. "Get it?"

"Terriermon, that doesn't even sound like a good sentence," Henry sighed. "You need to learn how to speak properly."

"Come on Henry, this isn't a language class where you learn how to speak properly," Terriermon smiled. "It's a kick butt class that teaches you how to make jokes and get your butt kicked."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Henry grumbled.

"Hey, that sounds like my kind of class," Kazu grinned idioticly. Rika rolled her eyes as she turned to gaze at four specific people in turn.

"Well I wouldn't want to be in a class with the three stooges and professor bunny ears," Rika scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the four asked together.

"That you are complete idiots that need medical attention fast, or else you will infect everyone," Rika replied. The group laughed as the four people lowered their heads in a depressed manner.

"Rika, that wasn't very nice," Renamon said calmly.

"Yes it was, I could have said something actually mean, but I refrained from doing it," Rika said matter-of-factly. Renamon shook her head as she glanced back at the battle above the ruined castle.

While the group was talking about what was going on, one of Daemon and Doommon's evil digimon was preparing to pounce at Rika. When they noticed, it was too late to act, until a gun was placed in the digimon's mouth.

"You are annoying me, I'm trying to watch pineapple head beat the crap out of Doommon, so if you would be kind enough to die," Beelzemon growled. "Double Impact!" The bullets shot into the digimon's mouth, deleting him instantly. "Annoying worm, this fight is more important than anything else, the other digimon seem to have noticed it." The group looked around and sure enough, the digimon on Daemon's side and the digimon on the sovereign's side were all stopped and staring at the battle above the ruined castle.

"Takato, you have to win," Rika whispered quietly, her eyes fixated on the battle that was slowly starting to intensify.

Holymon flew backwards, his wings flapping furiously to keep him away from Doommon, who was advancing rapidly. "Come on you shining weakling, let me rip you to pieces," he growled. Holymon grumbled as he sheathed his swords and raised his hand in front of him.

"Holy Flame!" Doommon growled as he took his claws back, still charging the attacking digimon.

"Doom Claws!" Doommon roared as he swung his claws into the flames, causing the two attacks to push against each other. "Not over yet Holymon! I'll show you what happens to traitors!"

"Traitor! You forced us to be on your side!" Holymon roared back in anger. "You tricked us into hurting our friends, and the two people we love! We will never forgive you!" Holymon disengaged the attack and rammed his shoulder into Doommon, who got knocked back into one of Daemon's towers, crumbling the roof of the tower to the ground. Doommon breathed heavily, his bruised body moving slowly as he stood up where the top of the tower used to be. He wiped the blood of his face, shocked at the sudden attack.

"I thought we were friends. I thought we were partners. I thought we would rule the world together. I was completely and utterly wrong you bastard! I'm going to end you once and for all! You will pay the ultimate price for your discretion against me and my body! I'll crush you into nothing but digital dust! The pain will be so great that you wish you had stayed deleted the first time I destroyed Gallantmon!" Doommon roared, obviously going insane from the beating he was taking. Holymon grimaced, feeling the power of Doommon increase rapidly. The holy digimon breathed slowly, knowing that this could be the end of him if he didn't do something.

"We can't lose," Takato breathed. "Everyone is counting on us."

"Yeah, we may be close to death yet again, but this time, we won't give into this darkness!" Guilmon roared.

"Right buddy, we are going to put an end to this, even if it kills us," Takato said. "I don't know if the sovereign survived that attack by Daemon, but we can't focus on that, this is more important, I know they aren't dead, they can't be. For their sake, we will destroy Doommon and save the digital world.

"You won't win Doommon!" Holymon roared as he prepared to continue the battle, however, it was obvious to the onlookers that Holymon was badly damage and close to death, once again. This battle was about to be decided once and for all.

"I will destroy you!" Doommon roared. "Final Grand Destruction!" Doommon pulsated with energy as he shot a large dark energy beam straight at Holymon, who wasn't prepared for the large attack. The beam smashed into Holymon, pushing against the digimon's body as he was pushed against the mountain behind him. Holymon cried out in pain as he was pushed farther back, the energy consuming him.

_W-What is this _Takato thought as his body was filled with pain. _This attack, we can't stop it, was I a fool?_ "We are going to die!" Takato roared loudly.

"I'm sorry Takato, I didn't expect an attack like this," Guilmon whimpered apologetically, his voice filled with pain.

"Me either buddy, it looks like this is the end," Takato smiled softly. "What can I say, we had a good run. Goodbye Rika, I'll miss you."

"Renamon, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier about my feelings," Guilmon whined. "I'll miss you."

"This is the end!" Doommon roared as he continued to increase the power of his attack.

"Takato!" the tamers yelled together, afraid that this would be the end of their friend forever. The other digimon were also calling the name of Holymon, knowing that if he died, the battle for the digital would end, and Daemon would be the winner. Tears filled Rika's eyes as she hit the ground forcefully.

"Don't die gogglehead, don't die," Rika continued to chant. "Don't die Takato!" Takato widened his eyes, the voice of Rika entering his thoughts.

"Rika?" Takato asked quietly. "I can't die…not here…not when Rika has asked me not to!" Takato struggled against an invisible force, his eyes focusing on Doommon. "Guilmon, we have to get out of this."

"I know Takato, but this is really hard to move in," Guilmon whined. "I don't know if we can do it."

"We have to, we need to win in order to protect everyone!" Takato yelled out in defiance. Holymon's eyes opened fully, the intensity of his gaze making Doommon shutter a bit.

"What's wrong little brat? You give up already?" Doommon taunted with a laugh. Holymon struggled against the attack, trying to dissolve it from around him.

"We won't lose Doommon! Not here!" Holymon yelled out in his dual voice. "We will win!" The beam began to slowly disappear as Holymon moved forcefully against it. Holymon's eyes widened suddenly as he felt a new type of energy flowing into him. "What is this power? What am I feeling?" The holy digimon glanced down to see energy leaving the digimon as well as the tamers, like they were giving Holymon the last of their energy. "I understand now, the power to destroy Doommon lies with everyone, only with their power can we finally win this."

"This is amazing!" Takato exclaimed from inside his sphere. "I can feel the energy flowing into me! We really can win, can't we?"

"Yeah Takato, we can finally bring this battle to an end!" Guilmon cried happily.

"Let's not let this go to waste, everyone is counting on us," Takato said softly. "Rika and Renamon, I can feel their energy more than the others."

"Let's finish this for them!" Holymon called out as he fully dispelled the black beam, however, the wounds all ready sustained didn't disappear. Doommon was shocked to see Holymon still alive.

"H-How can this be?" Doommon asked in shock. "That attack should have destroyed you a million times over! How the hell did you survive!"

"Because I have the one thing you don't Doommon," Holymon said calmly.

"What! What do you have that I don't!" Doommon screeched in anger.

"You are losing it my dear Doommon," Holymon said shaking his head. "You are so angry you can't even think straight, that is your one weakness it seems. The thing I have that you don't, is friends and people I want to protect. I also have people I love, Rika and Renamon, we will destroy you so that they can have a peaceful future!" Doommon gritted his teeth as he charged forward, his eyes burning with a fierce determination.

"Die you bastard!" Doommon screeched as he prepared to attack Holymon. The holy digimon raised his hands, and closed his eyes, gathering the energy around him.

"You are a fool, and for that reason, you will die," Holymon spoke calmly as he finally opened his eyes. "Holy Explosion!" Holymon released a giant explosion from his body, sending the blast straight for the charging Doommon.

"What the hell is this!" Doommon screeched as he raised both of his clawed hands to block the attack, but it seemed to be no use. The digimon scattered around the battlefield watched in anticipation, wondering if Doommon would survive this ultimate attack like Holymon did. Daemon gazed at the battle, with a mixture of awe and shock.

"Doommon, might have lost," Daemon whispered. His frown was quickly replaced by a grin. "No matter, he had no place in my new world, he was nothing more than a pawn, I just thought I would be the one to destroy him, but my dear Takato and his little pet digimon managed to do it for me." Daemon laughed loudly, his eyes still focusing on the explosive battle.

"This is my final attack Doommon, it is filed with the hope and spirit of every living thing in the digital world, whether it be digital or human, they have given me the power to defeat you!" Holymon screamed as he continued to increase the power of the explosive attack. It wasn't a normal explosion by any means, it was similar to the beam shot out by Doommon, except that it wasn't black, it was the color of the light itself, a fitting attack for such a holy digimon. Doommon tried to push against the attack, he wasn't about to lose here.

"I won't die! I have so much more to do! I have to conquer the digital world! Why did you betray me!" Doommon yelled in anger. Holymon didn't flinch as he continued to press his attack.

"I betrayed my friends, you controlled me with your twisted logic of the digital world," Holymon said calmly. "This is the end you so rightfully deserve! This is where all the pain and suffering you caused in this war comes to an end!" Doommon's eyes widened as he was pushed across the sky, the large golden beam still smashing into his body. Doommon screamed in rage as he was shot out of the battlefield and far away from the tamers and the digimon of the army.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," Doommon whispered. "I was supposed to be king of all, I was supposed to be the one who controlled everything through fear. I was the one who was going to destroy Daemon! Damn you Takato! Damn you Guilmon! DAMN YOU HOLYMON!" The beam finally overcame Doommon, and the destruction digimon disappeared in a golden light and a magnificent explosion. Holymon watched passively at the explosion that was miles and miles away from the battlefield, in the sky above the deserts of the digital world. Holymon bowed his head in respect, as he saw the data of Doommon disappear into the sky, to who knows well.

"Though you were full of hate, and nearly destroyed the digital world, using me to do it," Holymon said softly. "I still respect you as an opponent." Holymon widened his wings as he decened onto the ruined tower that Doommon was standing on before the final attacks of the two digimon were unleashed.

"He did it," Rika breathed, tears forming in her eyes. "The gogglehead actually did it!" Renamon smiled softly as she stared up at the holy digimon atop Daemon's ruined castle.

"Great job Guilmon," she said softly as she bowed her head, hiding the smile on her face. Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta started cheer and dancing because Doommon was finally gone. Jeri hugged Henry and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"We did it," she sighed. Henry was so speechless all he could do was nod in agreement, not missing Rika's smirk.

"Don't say anything," he mumbled quietly. Rika laughed as she stared back at Holymon, where Takato was presently still inside.

"I won't brainiac," Rika said softly. "Let's just enjoy the fact that Doommon is finally gone, and I'm sure that Daemon has been defeated by the sovereign." The group gathered agreed as they celebrated the victory of the way with their partners.

"I wish my tamers were here," Impmon sighed. "Now I have no one to celebrate with."

"You have us," Kazu said with a grin. Impmon tried to run away but he was pulled into the idiotic dance.

"Way to go Takato!" Rika cried. "You showed that brainwashing destruction obsessed freak what happens when you mess with the tamers!" Holymon glanced towards her, a smile evident behind his helmet. Holymon prepared to move towards him, when the sound of clapping stopped him. He turned to see Daemon in his true form standing there, his demonic hands clapping together, and a small smile on his face.

"You did well my little Takato," Daemon said softly. "I was going to destroy Doommon as well, because he didn't belong in my new world. I thank you for your assistance." Holymon turned his full attention to Daemon wondering what was going on, why was this demon still alive. The celebration of the digimon and tamers stopped as they saw Daemon in his full terrifying glory. "I see you are confused, let me explain it to you. The four sovereign…are dead." Holymon's eyes widened, as well as the others who heard the news.

"You monster," Holymon said with venom. "I'll destroy you."

"Come now, didn't we have a good time when we were together," Daemon said in a mocking voice. Holymon gritted his teeth as he unsheathed his red and black sword and charged towards Daemon. The demon digimon sighed he disappeared, shocking the holy digimon.

"Where did he go?" Holymon asked as he looked around.

"Behind you," a voice whispered in his ear. Holymon turned quickly, only to meet a fist in the face as he was shot into the ruined castle, causing it to become even more damaged. "Now look what you did, you went and broke my castle. I guess I'll have to destroy you now Holymon. When I'm through with you, not even Anubismon can save you." Holymon breathed heavily as he finally stood up, his eyes focusing on Daemon, who was flying in the air, a large grin on his face. "Time for you to die, my dear little Takato and Guilmon." Daemon laughed as he lunged at Holymon. And explosion resounded from the castle, and the digimon and tamers present watched in suspense as the final battle of the war was truly about to begin. Holymon was there last line of defense, if he can't beat Daemon, no one could.

* * *

A/N: Well, the fight between Doommon and Holymon is over, but now Holymon must face Daemon in a final battle for the ages. Daemon will unleash the true power of his new world next time on Digimon: Age of Darkness, "Chapter 10: Dance of Darkness! Enter the New Age!" Hope you guys are excited, and please tell me what you think, did the battle end the way you wanted it? Was there anything you weren't expecting? Is there anything you desire more of? Please let me know by pushing the little review button, thanks and have a nice day.


End file.
